Affair
by ssamja0000
Summary: [Chapter 2 Up] "Park Chanyeol" Seorang pria matang berusia 30 tahun yang sudah memiliki istri. Dan tanpa diketahui, Chanyeol melakukan affair dengan adik tirinya sendiri "Baekhyun". Sebuah hubungan terlarang yang ia bangun karena rasa cinta dan juga nafsu. ChanBaek/GS/Hurt/Comfort/Romance. Warning! NC!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

**Affair**

**Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Krystal.**

**Rate : M**

**Chanbaek/GS/Hurt/Romance**

.

.

.

This is my firs story, jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, tokoh, dll itu murni tidak disengaja.

* * *

**Happy Reading Guys !**

**Summary !**

Park Chanyeol  
Seorang pria matang berusia 30 tahun yang sudah memiliki istri. Meskipun begitu, pria yang menjabat sebagai CEO di perusahaan ternama tersebut masih tetap digilai banyak wanita diluar sana.

Dan tanpa diketahui, pria yang kerap dipanggil Chanyeol itu melakukan affair dengan adik tirinya sendiri. Sebuah hubungan terlarang yang ia bangun karena rasa cinta dan juga nafsu.

Park Baekhyun

Wanita berparas cantik yang masih berusia 19 tahun dan duduk di bangku kuliah. Tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria diluar sana, karena sikap over protective kakak tirinya.

Mengalami sebuah kejadian yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak bisa lepas dari kakak tirinya. Hingga ia dengan terpaksa melakukan sebuah hubungan terlarang. Affair dengan kakak tirinya yang sudah memiliki seorang istri.

.

.

.

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

"Oppa, aku mohon jangan lakukan ini!" pinta Baekhyun pada kakak tirinya.

Pria yang dipanggil Oppa oleh Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan ucapan gadis itu. la melanjutkan kegiatannya, yaitu membuka celana dalamnya. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat celana dalam milik kakaknya sudah turun dengan sempurna. Dalam hati, ia meramalkan doa agar pria di hadapannya ini tidak jadi melakukan aksi buruknya.

"Kenapa kau mengalihkan pandangan? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat betapa gagahnya aku" ucap pria itu .

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan lakukan ini Oppa! Karena ini semua tidak benar."

"Bagian mananya yang tidak benar? Apa salah jika aku ingin bercinta dengan gadis yang aku cintai? Eh tidak-tidak, sebentar lagi sebutanmu bukanlah gadis, melainkan wanita." Jelas pria itu yang semakin membuat air mata Baekhyun turun.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membalas ucapan pria itu, karena detik selanjutnya bibirnya sudah tersumpal oleh bibir milik pria itu. Pria yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol, yaitu kakak tiri Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melumat bibir gadis itu dengan penuh gairah. Kemudian Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher jenjang milik adik tirinya, ia memberikan banyak kissmark disana. Setelah puas, pria itu menatap kemaluan Baekhyun dengan nafsu.

Detik selanjutnya, jari-jari tangannya sudah bermain di sekitaran sana, la dapat merasakan jika kemaluan gadis itu sudah basah oleh suatu cairan. Chanyeol tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sudah sangat siap untuknya. Dengan tidak sabaran, Chanyeol menggesek-gesekkan kemaluannya di daerah vagina milik Baekhyun. Tangan pria itu juga tidak tinggal diam, ia memainkan kedua payudara Baekhyun yang sangat pas saat berada di genggamannya.

Sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun menahan desahan yang mencoba meluncur dari bibirnya. Gadis itu mencoba untuk memberontak, namun tidak ada hasilnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, kekuatan yang dimiliki Baekhyun tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kekuatan pria itu.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan apa yang namanya surga dunia. Jadi berhentilah menangis! Ganti suara isakanmu menjadi desahan!" kata Chanyeol lalu menjilati telinga Baekhyun.

Dalam sekali hentakan, setengah batang kemaluan Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam vagina Baekhyun. Gadis yang masih duduk di bangku kuliah itu langsung teriak kesakitan saat merasakan daerah kemaluannya robek dan dipaksakan untuk menerima sesuatu. Air mata Baekhyun mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Mahkata yang ia jaga selama 18 tahun direnggut begitu saja oleh pria brengsek di hadapannya ini. Hancur sudah masa depannya.

"Fuck, milikmu begitu sempit." Ujar Chanyeol sambil terus menghentak-hentakan pinggulnya.

Goyangan pinggul Chanyeol membuahkan hasil, karena saat ini milikknya sudah tertanam penuh di kemaluan Baekhyun. Darah yang keluar dari dalam vagina Baekhyun pun semakin banyak, tapi itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap Chanyeol yang sudah ditutupi oleh nafsu.

"Hikss, hentikan! Aku mohon," pinta Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menghentikan ini. Nikmati saja dan rasakan bagaimana sensasinya."

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat irama gerakan pinggulnya yang menghasilkan sebuah suara khas jika pasangan sedang bercinta. Baekhyun mencengkram punggung Chanyeol saat merasakan bahwa kemaluannya sesak oleh barang milik pria itu. Ini terasa sangat menyakitkan baginya. Baekhyun mencakar punggung milik Chanyeol saat merasakan vaginanya mengeluarkan cairan. Dan tak lama setelah itu, ia juga merasakan jika Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairan miliknya di dalam kemaluan Baekhyun.

"Akh, akhirnya! Walaupun kau seorang perawan, namun kau bisa memenuhi nafsu besarku." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mencium kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak membalas ucapan Chanyeol, karena ia benar-benar lemas. Sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk melawan pria itu. Sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Baekhyun sempat mendengarkan sesuatu.

"Mulai detik ini, kau menjadi milikku. Kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Baekhyun memilih pakaian yang akan ia gunakan saat bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Lemari yang penuh dengan pakaian yang bagus dan ber-merk membuatnya semakin sulit untuk menentukan pilihan. Setelah sedikit berpikir, akhirnya pilihan Baekhyun jatuh pada sebuah dress selutut yang berwarna merah. Sebuah dress polos, namun tetap indah. Tak lupa juga ia menggunakan high heels setinggi 7 cm berwarna hitam. Rambut hitamnya sengaja dibiarkan tergerai setelah disisir rapi, la memoleskan sedikit moke-up di wajahnya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil tas dan pergi dari kamarnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan anggunnya.

Tring.

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Wanita cantik itu segera melihatnya.

From: Chanyeol

Kau ingin pergi keluar tanpa izin dariku?

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit setelah membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Darimana pria itu tau bahwa ia akan pergi? Apa dia sudah memata-matai Baekhyun? Di saat masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, ponsel Baekhyun kembali berbunyi.

From : Chanyeol

Masuk kembali ke kamarmu! Lima belas menit lagi aku akan sampai!

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Pria itu kembali berkuasa dan dengan terpaksa Baekhyun harus mengikuti perintahnya. Baekhyun kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Baru saja keluar dari sana, kini ia sudah harus masuk lagi. Baekhyun membuka high heelsnya dan naik ke atas ranjang, merebahkan tubuhnya. Jika sudah seperti ini positif ia tidak akan jadi pergi keluar untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Baru saja wanita itu akan mengambil ponselnya untuk memberi kabar pada temannya bahwa ia tidak jadi datang, tapi suara gebrakan pintu menghentikan niatnya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu berjalan dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mampu mengintimidasi Baekhyun.

Lalu ia duduk di ranjang. Saat wanita itu akan bangun dari posisi tidurnya, Chanyeol malah menahannya dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tetap tidur.

"Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk pergi keluar? Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, bahwa kau harus meminta izin padaku sebelum pergi kemanapun." Jelas Chanyeol dengan suara yang rendah.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi jika aku ingin pergi kemanapun, itu urusanku. Kenapa aku harus selalu meminta izin padamu?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Oh, rupanya kau sudah berani melawanku?" ujar Chanyeol sambil melepaskan simpul dasinya.

Jujur saja Baekhyun mulai takut saat ini, melihat pria di hadapannya yang mulai membuka kancing kemejanya, ia tau betul apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa aku takut padamu? Pria sepertimu tidak pantas untuk aku takuti." Kata Baekhyun yang mencoba untuk berani.

"Benarkah? Memangnya aku pria seperti apa?"

"Kau pria paling brengsek yang pernah aku temui." Ungkap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis saat mendengar ucapan adik tirinya itu. "Ya, kau benar. Aku adalah pria brengsek. Dan pria brengsek ini yang akan menidurimu sekarang."

Tangan Chanyeol langsung menuju paha mulus milik Baekhyun. la menggerayanginya sehingga membuat Baekhyun menahan desahan yang mencoba untuk keluar dari mulut seksinya.

"Chanyeol, jangan lakukan ini!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tangan yang masih sibuk menggerayangi titik sensitif Baekhyun.

"Karena ini salah, kau tidak bisa terus melakukan ini padaku." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa salahnya? Aku hanya ingin bercinta." Kata Chanyeol yang kini tangannya sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam celana dalam milik Baekhyun.

"Ugh, cukup Chanyeol! Kau bisa melakukannya bersama istrimu, bukan aku." Balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam kewanitaan Baekhyun sehingga membuat wanita itu mendesah. "Benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku hanya ingin melakukannya denganmu?"

"Tidak, hentikan ini Chanyeol! Jangan gila!" perintah Baekhyun.

"Tidak? Tapi aku hanya ingin melakukannya bersamamu, bukan wanita lain. Dan apa yang harus aku hentikan? Bahkan aku belum saja memulainya." Ungkap Chanyeol lalu memaksa Baekhyun untuk memberinya akses membuka resleting dress wanita itu.

Baekhyun sudah mencoba untuk menolak, namun tetap saja Chanyeol yang paling berkuasa. Kini Baekhyun hanya menggunakan pakaian dalamnya di hadapan pria itu. Chanyeol langsung memainkan payudara wanita itu setelah membuka bra yang tadi menutupinya.

"Ah, Chanyeol." Desah Baekhyun.

"Ya sayang, panggil namaku." Sahut Chanyeol.

Detik selanjutnya Chanyeol sudah bermain di area kewanitaan Baekhyun. Setelah merasa cukup, Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menanggalkan semua pakaiannya.

"Puaskan aku sebelum aku kembali pergi ke kantor!" ujar Chanyeol sebelum melumat bibir seksi milik Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun dalam kondisi yang tertutupi oleh selimut tebal. Wanita itu melihat ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, la segera meraih dressnya di lantai dan menggunakannya kembali. Ranjang di sebelahnya sudah kosong, yang artinya pria itu sudah pergi kembali ke kantornya. Dengan tertatih, Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Sampai kapan ia akan terus begini? Harus ada dan mau di saat pria itu memintanya. Tidak sih, karena pria itu lebih dominan memaksa daripada memintanya dengan baik-baik.

Selesai mandi, Baekhyun langsung turun ke lantai bawah. Perutnya sudah berbunyi untuk segera diisi.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Baekhyun melihat Krystal yang tidak lain adalah kakak iparnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Padahal baru saja aku akan membangunkanmu." Ujar Krystal.

"Ya." Balas Baekhyun dengan singkat.

Bukannya jutek atau bagaimana. Hanya saja Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah pada Krystal karena sudah bermain api di belakangnya. Baekhyun langsung duduk di hadapan wanita itu.

"Baekhyun, apa benar kata pelayan bahwa tadi Chanyeol sempat pulang ke rumah?" tanya Krystal begitu ia duduk di kursinya.

"Iya, dia pulang sebentar untuk mengambil berkas penting yang tertinggal." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Kenapa harus dia langsung yang mengambilnya? Biasanya dia akan menyuruh orang lain untuk mengambilnya." Kata Krystal.

"Aku tidak tau." Sahut Baekhyun sebelum memulai makan malamnya.

Ya, Krystal tadi memang sedang pergi keluar, sehingga ia tidak tau jika suaminya sempat pulang ke rumah. Krystal segera menyantap makanannya, tidak ada percakapan di antara keduanya. Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang mengisi ruang makan. Hingga kedatangan Chanyeol yang mengubah suasana.

"Ayo duduk! Aku akan mengambilkan makan malammu." Ucap Krystal pada suaminya itu.

Chanyeol tidak membalas ucapan Krystal, ia langsung duduk di tempat kepala keluarga dengan gagahnya. Setelah makanan disajikan di piringnya, pria itu langsung menyantapnya.

"Sayang, apa kau ingin lagi?" tanya Krystal saat melihat makanan Chanyeol yang hampir habis.

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang." Tolak Chanyeol.

Krystal mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Tanpa ia ketahui, di bawah meja makan, tangan suaminya menyentuh paha mulus Baekhyun. Wanita yang berstatus sebagai adik ipar Krystal itu langsung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, ia melihat pria itu hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya. Baekhyun mengumpat di dalam hati. Sampai kapan ia akan terus begini? Melakukan affair dengan kakak tirinya sendiri.

•

•

•

Chanyeol merasa lebih segar setelah mandi. Pria itu keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan shirtless dan kondisi rambut yang masih basah, la melihat istrinya yang sedang menyisir rambutnya. Chanyeol langsung berbaring di ranjang dan memainkan ponselnya. la mengirim sebuah pesan singkat.

To: Mine

Tunggu aku! Sebentar lagi aku akan kesana.

Send.

Chanyeol meletakan ponselnya saat melihat Krystal berbaring di sebelahnya. Wanita itu memegang dada telanjang Chanyeol dengan gaya sensual.

'Sayang, apa kita—'

"Krystal, aku sangat mengantuk. Sebaiknya kau biarkan aku tidur." Potong Chanyeol sebelum Krystal berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tapi, apa kita tidak bis—"

"Aku benar-benar mengantuk. Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. Kau bisa mengerti kondisiku kan?" ujar Chanyeol.

Krystal menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. "Selamat malam."

Chanyeol langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi setengah badan Krystal dan juga dirinya. Krystal langsung memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tapi wanita itu tidak tertidur. Krystal memikirkan sikap suaminya. Kenapa belakangan ini setiap diajak berhubungan layaknya suami istri, Chanyeol selalu saja ada alasan. Dan apa katanya tadi? Mengerti kondisi Chanyeol? Apa tidak terbalik? Seharusnya Chanyeol yang memikirkan kondisi Krystal yang berstatus sebagai istrinya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pria yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya. Seorang pria yang menggunakan selimut yang sama dengannya dan tentunya di bawah selimut tersebut pria itu juga sama sepertinya, tidak menggunakan sehelai benang pun. Kalian pasti sudah tau pria itu kan? Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan seorang Park Chanyeol. Kakak tirinya sendiri yang sudah memiliki seorang istri. Kemarin, setelah mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat, dua puluh menit kemudian pria itu sudah ada di kamarnya. Dengan enaknya ia mengatakan ingin bercinta dengan Baekhyun. Dan apalah daya Baekhyun? la tidak bisa menolak keinginan gila pria itu.

Chanyeol mempunyai istri yang cantik dan juga seksi. Tapi kenapa ia malah selalu ingin bercinta dengan Baekhyun? Pria itu memang benar-benar gila sekaligus brengsek. Tidak hanya saat istrinya tidak ada di rumah saja Chanyeol berani melakukan hal ini. Bahkan di saat istrinya sedang tidur di kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Baekhyun, pria itu bisa melakukannya.

"Chanyeol, bangun! Ini sudah pagi, kau harus kembali ke kamarmu sebelum istrimu itu terbangun!" ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeliat dari tidurnya, bukannya langsung bangun pria itu malah memeluk Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku menyuruhmu untuk bangun dan pergi ke kamarmu, bukan malah memelukku seperti ini." Tutur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya dan menatap wajah cantik adik tirinya. "Lalu kenapa jika aku memelukmu seperti ini? Kau tidak suka?"

"Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau balik ke kamarmu sebelum-"

"Sebelum apa? Sebelum Krystal terbangun dan bisa mengetahui kalau suami tercintanya ini sedang tidur dengan adik tirinya sendiri? Itu yang ingin kau katakan?" potong Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jika kau sudah tau sendiri apa yang mau aku katakan, maka sekarang bangun dan kembali ke kamarmu!"

"Ya, tapi setelah kau memberikan morning kiss padaku." Kata Chanyeol yang langsung dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau." Ucap Baekhyun

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya meminta sebuah ciuman di pagi hari. Tapi, jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan kembali ke kamarku dan biarkan saja Krystal mengetahui semuanya sekarang." Ancam Chanyeol.

"Kau—" Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

"Lakukan atau aku tidak akan pergi dari sini."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Pria brengsek ini selalu saja berkuasa dan dengan bodohnya ia malah mengikutinya begitu saja. Dengan malas, Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Chanyeol. Dan saat bibir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah bertemu, sebuah ciuman panas di pagi hari pun terjadi. Baekhyun sudah menduga bahwa ini akan terjadi.

Seolah tak pernah bosan dengan bibir seksi milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus saja melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Hingga Baekhyun kehabisan oksigen, Chanyeol langsung melepas tautan bibirnya. Kemudian, pria itu duduk dan menggunakan celananya kembali. Hal tersebut tak lepas dari pandangan Baekhyun. Tak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa saat baru bangun tidur pun pria itu terlihat sangat tampan.

"Kau bersiaplah, hari ini aku yang akan mengantarmu kuliah." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun sebentar.

"Kenapa? Lebih baik aku-"

"Tidak ada bantahan! Aku yang akan tetap mengantarmu." Kata Chanyeol sebelum pergi dari kamar adik tirinya itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, la langsung ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya.

Krystal terbangun saat tak sengaja meraba ranjang di sebelahnya. Saat menoleh, ranjang tersebut sudah kosong dan dingin. Kemana suaminya pergi? Ini kan masih sangat pagi, tapi Chanyeol sudah hilang begitu saja. Dan yang Krystal bingungkan, kenapa ranjang di sebelahnya dingin? Itu artinya Chanyeol tidak menidurinya kan? Tapi, yang Krystal ingat semalam pria itu bahkan lebih dulu tidur daripada dia sendiri. Apa mungkin Chanyeol sudah bangun daritadi ya? Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Krystal.

Sebelum berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, wanita itu memilih untuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan badannya. Setelah itu ia akan mencari kemana perginya Chanyeol pagi-pagi begini.

Saat Krystal sudah selesai melakukan ritual paginya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Wanita itu melihat Chanyeol duduk bersandar di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati Chanyeol. "Chan, darimana saja kau? Saat aku bangun kau sudah tidak ada."

"Mencari udara segar di luar." Ujar Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang masih terarah ke arah layar ponselnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Krystal yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya dalam hati Krystal sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan suaminya. Jika hanya untuk mencari udara segar, kan bisa di balkon kamarnya. Tapi ya sudalah, Krystal tidak mau memperpanjang semuanya. Jika suaminya mengatakan itu, maka ia akan mencoba untuk percaya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mandilah! Aku akan menyiapkan sarapanmu." Ucap Krystal.

Chanyeol hanya membalas ucapan Krystal dengan sebuah deheman. Lalu dengan langkah lebar ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Krystal yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, sejak kapan suaminya berubah seperti ini? Tak mau ambil pusing, Krystal langsung turun ke lantai bawah guna menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan juga adik iparnya.

Kalian jangan berpikir bahwa di rumah Chanyeol tidak ada pelayan ya, sehingga Krystal harus memasak sendiri. Di rumah ini ada pelayan, bahkan sangat banyak. Hanya saja Krystal ingin memasak sendiri, karena memasak juga merupakan salah satu hobi Krystal.

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan, Krystal juga tak lupa untuk membuatkan secangkir kopi spesial untuk suami tercintanya. Sudah jadi kebiasan Chanyeol jika saat sarapan selalu ditemani kopi buatan Krystal. Dari awal menikah, sampai sekarang kebiasan tersebut tidak pernah hilang.

Bahkan dulu pernah saat Chanyeol ada rapat mendadak dengan kliennya, sehingga menyebabkan ia tidak bisa sarapan. Tapi secangkir kopi buatan Krystal tetap ia minum. Hal itu membuat Krystal sangat bahagia. Secangkir kopi yang ia buat dengan cinta menjadi minuman favorit sang suami. Krystal melihat Chanyeol sudah duduk di kursinya. Seperti biasa, Krystal langsung menyiapkan sarapan di atas piring Chanyeol.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mungkin masih di kamarnya, sebentar akan kupanggil." Sahut Krystal yang mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Baekhyun yang baru saja datang.

"Selamat pagi juga Baekhyun, ayo duduk! Kita sarapan," ucap Krystal.

"Emm terima kasih, tapi aku akan langsung ke kampus saja." Kata Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa? Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah mau ke kampus?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Iya Baekhyun, ini masih pagi. Lebih baik kau sarapan dulu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan sarapan di kampus nanti. Hari ini aku ada kelas pagi dan akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Jadi aku harus segera kesana sebelum terlambat."

'Baekhyun

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu." Potong Chanyeol sebelum Krystal selesai berbicara tadi.

"Tidak perlu, sopir yang akan mengantarku. Lebih baik Oppa lanjutkan sarapannya." Tolak Baekhyun.

Ya, jika di hadapan orang lain Baekhyun akan memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Oppa. Berbeda saat hanya ada mereka saja, maka Baekhyun akan langsung memanggil nama.

"Tidak ada bantahan Baekhyun! Aku yang akan mengantarmu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan tegas.

"Sayang, tapi kau belum sarapan." Kata Krystal.

"Aku akan sarapan di kantor." Balas Chanyeol.

"Iya, tapi kopi-"

"Ayo Baekhyun!" ajak Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Eonni, aku berangkat ke kampus dulu." Pamit Baekhyun pada Krystal.

"Ya, semoga harimu menyenangkan." Sahut Krystal lalu tersenyum manis.

Krystal menatap kepergian suami dan juga adik iparnya. Senyum yang tadi terukir di bibirnya, luntur begitu saja. Chanyeol bahkan belum sempat menyentuh sarapannya, tapi ia sudah pergi begitu saja. Selain itu, Chanyeol juga melupakan kebiasaannya. Kopi spesial yang menjadi favoritnya bahkan tidak diminum sedikitpun, hanya karena tergesa-gesa untuk mengantar Baekhyun.

Bukannya Krystal marah karena suaminya mengantar Baekhyun. Hanya saja, dia kan bisa meminumnya walaupun hanya sedikit. Dan satu lagi, tidak ada kecupan di keningnya sebelum Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Dengan jahil Chanyeol menggerayangi paha mulus milik Baekhyun, yang membuat wanita itu langsung mendelik tidak suka.

"Jaga sikapmu Chanyeol! Kita tidak berdua disini." Ucap Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Chanyeol tidak membalas ucapan Baekhyun, pria itu menekan sebuah tombol yang langsung membuat pembatas antara sopir dan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa—"

"Sekarang kita sudah berdua, sopir tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan kita lakukan." Tutur Chanyeol.

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit. "Maksudmu apa? Memangnya apa yang akan kita—"

Ucapan Baekhyun langsung terhenti saat bibir Chanyeol melumatnya begitu saja. Pria itu menghisap bibir Baekhyun layaknya permen. Baekhyun akui, bahwa Chanyeol sangat ahli dalam hal berciuman. Atau itu hanya menurut pendapat Baekhyun saja? Karena selama ini kan Baekhyun hanya pernah berciuman dengan Chanyeol, tidak ada pria lainnya.

Karena terbawa suasana, tanpa sadar Baekhyun sudah ada di pangkuan Chanyeol, wanita itu juga meremas rambut bagian belakang pria itu saat merasakan ciumannya semakin dalam. Keduanya berciuman dengan sangat dalam dan juga saling melumat dengan penuh nafsu. Hingga tiba-tiba mobil yang membawa mereka berhenti sehingga melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Seakan tersadar tentang apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan, Baekhyun langsung turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan membenarkan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan. Untung saja ia cepat bergerak, karena detik selanjutnya sang sopir sudah membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Maaf, kita sudah sampai di kampus." Ujar sopir itu dengan sopan.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu turun dari mobil. Tapi sebelum itu, ia sempat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti."

.

.

.

.

Kelas Baekhyun sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu, tapi belum juga ada tanda-tanda ia akan pulang. Saat ini ia sedang berada di kantin bersama dengan dua orang temannya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kemarin kau tidak jadi datang? Padahal kami sudah menunggumu." Ujar Kyungsoo sebelum menyeruput minumannya.

"Iya, padahal sebelumnya kau bilang akan datang." Kata Luhan menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun gugup saat ditanya seperti ini oleh kedua temannya. Kemarin ia dengan sangat yakin mengatakan akan datang, tapi pada akhirnya tidak. Saat akan mengabari kedua temannya ini, tapi kedatangan Chanyeol membuatnya lupa akan hal itu. Pria itu bahkan sengaja menidurinya agar tidak bisa pergi keluar.

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir, kenapa Chanyeol seperti itu? la kan hanya keluar untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya, itu saja. Tapi pria itu dengan tegas melarangnya. Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula Baekhyun kan tidak merepotkan pria itu.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau malah melamun?" tanya Luhan yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Maaf." Balas Baekhyun tak enak hati.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami. Kenapa kemarin kau tidak jadi datang?" ucap Kyungsoo.

'Aku-

"Karena aku tidak memberinya izin untuk pergi." Ujar Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disana.

"Chanyeol Oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kaget Baekhyun.

"Apalagi yang aku lakukan selain menjemput adikku. Kuliah sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu, tapi dia tidak langsung pulang ke rumah." Jelas Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa ikut campur dalam pembicaraan Baekhyun dan juga kakak tampannya. Mereka sudah tau jika pria itu sangat over protective pada Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan mereka." Kata Baekhyun.

Salah satu alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Sebentar? Menurutku satu jam itu bukan waktu yang sebentar."

"Kalian, apa bisa tinggalkan kami?" lanjut Chanyeol pada Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo.

Kedua teman Baekhyun itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, sampai jumpa besok Baek."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar mendengar ucapan mereka. Bukannya membantu, mereka berdua malah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Jadi rupanya kau sudah mulai berani ya? Jam kuliahmu sudah berakhir, namun kau tidak langsung pulang ke rumah." Tutur Chanyeol dengan nada rendahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temanku. Karena kemarin aku tidak jadi datang untuk bertemu mereka." Jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Ayo ikut aku!"

"Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kemana saja." Balas Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku akan pulang saja. Lebih baik kau kembali ke kantor!" tolak Baekhyun.

"Jangan membantah Baekhyun!" tegas Chanyeol.

"Ikut aku atau aku akan menciummu di tempat ini sekarang juga!" tambah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar mendengar ancaman kakak tirinya ini. Dengan malas, ia berdiri lalu segera pergi meninggalkan kantin. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, dengan cepat ia menyusul wanita pujaannya itu. Kepergian mereka berdua tak lepas dari pandangan orang lain yang ada di kantin tersebut. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan keluarga Park Chanyeol? Keluarga terkaya sekaligus terpandang. Mungkin mereka sudah sering melihat Baekhyun di kampus, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu sangat sulit untuk ditemui secara langsung, apalagi oleh orang biasa.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobilnya di bagian kemudi, ia melihat Baekhyun sudah duduk manis di kursi penumpang bagian belakang. "Pindah ke depan Baekhyun!"

"Tidak." Bantar Baekhyun.

"Pindah ke depan sekarang!" perintah Chanyeol dengan nada yang tidak mau dibantah.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku Baek! Kau tau betul bagaimana aku." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum ia pindah ke kursi sebelah pengemudi. Hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, la sengaja tidak menggunakan sopir agar lebih leluasa saat bersama Baekhyun. Tapi tadi, wanita ini dengan enaknya malah duduk di belakang. Setelah Baekhyun menggunakan sabuk pengamannya, Chanyeol langsung melajukan mobilnya.

Pria itu menyetir dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Wanita itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat tangannya digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Percuma saja jika ia mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya, pasti pria itu akan menggenggamnya kembali.

"Ini bukan jalan menuju rumah, kau akan mengajakku kemana?" tutur Baekhyun.

"Ke kantor." Balas Chanyeol yang langsung membuat kening Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesana? Aku mau pulang," kata Baekhyun.

"Supaya kau menemaniku saat bekerja." Ungkap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju luar jendela. Wanita itu tidak membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Percuma saja ia menolak, toh pria ini akan tetap melakukan apa yang diinginkan.

Kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak menolak?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Menolak? Untuk apa? Jika aku menolak, kau juga tetap akan melakukan yang kau mau kan?" jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah. "Ya, kau benar sekali. Kalau begitu duduk manis saja, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Kehadiran Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun menghebohkan seisi kantor. Pasalnya, Baekhyun yang tidak lain adalah adik tiri dari Chanyeol itu sangat jarang datang ke kantor. Dan sekarang dia datang bersama CEO di kantor ini. Tak hanya itu yang membuat heboh seisi kantor, tapi juga tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Ternyata hubungan kakak adik mereka sangat erat ya, hingga berjalan di area kantor saja harus bergandengan tangan.

walaupun mereka sudah dewasa, Chanyeol sudah memiliki seorang istri. Namun ia tetap sangat menjaga dan menyayangi adiknya itu.

Sesampainya di ruangan CEO, Chanyeol langsung duduk di kursi kebesarannya, sedangkan Baekhyun mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa. Chanyeol kembali melakukan tugasnya, yaitu mengecek berkas- berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani. Berbeda halnya dengan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Setengah jam sudah berlalu, mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sesekali mata Chanyeol melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun. Ingin sekali ia menerjang wanita itu sekarang juga, tapi pekerjaan di mejanya membuat ia harus menunda niatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku bosan! Aku ingin pulang saja!" ucap Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, pekerjaanku akan selesai." Jawab Chanyeol tenang.

"Tidak, aku ingin sekarang. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, aku akan pulang naik taxi." Ucap Baekhyun keras kepala.

Chanyeol meletakkan bolpoin yang ia gunakan untuk tanda tangan di atas meja. Lalu ia menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. "Kau kesini bersamaku, itu artinya kau juga harus pergi dari sini denganku."

"Aturan darimana itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aturan dariku, Park Chanyeol. Kekasih dari Park Baekhyun." Balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan tidak suka pada Chanyeol. "Kekasih? Aku ini adikmu sendiri, bukan kekasihmu."

"Oh ya? Lalu apakah ada seorang adik yang tidur dengan kakaknya sendiri?" tutur Chanyeol.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" ucap Baekhyun berang.

"Kenapa? Apa yang aku ucapkan benar bukan?" jawab Chayeol dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Baekhyun mengambil tasnya yang berada di atas meja, lalu ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu tersebut, suara Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Keluar dari ruangan ini, maka lima menit kemudian kau akan melihat skandal kita dimana-mana." Ancam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya. "Kau—"

"Aku pria brengsek? Itu yang ingin kau katakan kan? Jangan katakan itu lagi, aku sudah bosan mendengarnya." Potong Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Tapi baiklah jika kau memang suka memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Maka sekarang kita lihat, bagaimana pria yang kau sebut brengsek ini akan membuatmu tak bisa keluar dari ruangan ini. Untuk satu jam? Dua jam? Berapa lama pun yang aku mau." Papar Chanyeol.

"Apa yang akan-"

Ucapan Baekhyun tertelan begitu saja saat Chanyeol menyerangnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Tak ada kelembutan di ciuman ini, bahkan Chanyeol terkesan sangat menuntut. Pria itu menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Kedua tangan Baekhyun ia kunci di atas kepala wanita itu sendiri. Desahan sudah tidak bisa dicegah lagi untuk keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, apalagi saat ciuman Chanyeol sudah turun ke lehernya.

Pria itu menghisapnya dengan kuat, sehingga meninggalkan kissmark. Tak cukup sekali, Chanyeol melakukan berkali-kali hingga leher Baekhyun penuh dengan kissmark.

"Ahh, Chanyeol hentikan!" ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak membalas ucapan Baekhyun, bahkan pria itu kembali melumat bibir seksi milik Baekhyun. Dengan tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun di depan tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Takut terjatuh, mau tak mau Baekhyun mengaitkan kedua kakinya dan memeluk leher Chanyeol. Pria itu membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah kamar yang ia desain khusus di ruangannya. Pria itu benar-benar menepati ucapannya, la melakukan seks dengan Baekhyun hingga berulang kali, la tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang sudah kelelahan mengatasi nafsu bejatnya. Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa keluar dari ruangannya.

Krystal menatap ke arah luar jendela, saat ini ia sedang berada di jalan menuju kantor suaminya. Ya, Krystal memutuskan untuk mengunjungi suami tercintanya itu. Sekaligus ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Chanyeol. Mobil mewah yang sejak tadi membawa Krystal berhenti tepat di depan gedung perusahaan Chanyeol. Perempuan yang berstatus sebagai istri Chanyeol tersebut turun dari mobil dengan anggunnya. Sebelum itu ia sudah memberitahu sopirnya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, karena ia berencana akan pulang bersama Chanyeol saja.

Semua karyawan tersenyum ramah sekaligus menyapa istri dari CEO di kantor mereka. Krystal pun tak tinggal diam, ia juga membalas sapaan yang diberikan oleh mereka. Karena memang Krystal tergolong orang yang ramah.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan suaminya, Krystal kembali memperhatikan penampilannya, la tidak ingin berpenampilan jelek di depan Chanyeol. Krystal sempat menyapa sekretaris Chanyeol sebelum ia masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

.

Krystal mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan Chanyeol. Kemana perginya pria itu? Tadi sekretarisnya bilang, suaminya itu ada di ruangannya. Tapi saat ia masuk, ruangan Chanyeol kosong.

Krystal segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi yang ada disana, saat ia buka ternyata kondisinya kosong juga. Satu bagian lagi yang belum Krystal periksa, yaitu kamar khusus yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ya, Krystal mengetahui kamar tersebut. Karena waktu itu Chanyeol sendiri yang memberitahunya jika kamar tersebut dibuat khusus untuk Krystal. Kamar yang bisa digunakan saat Krystal datang ke kantor Chanyeol dan ingin beristirahat.

Kaki jenjang milik Krystal mendekati kamar khusus tersebut. Saat sudah sampai, Krystal langsung memegang gagang pintu. Ketika akan membukanya, tiba-tiba saja pintu tersebut sudah dibuka dari dalam. Terlihat sosok suami tampannya yang hanya menggunakan celana kantornya, sedangkan kemejanya sudah hilang entah kemana. Krystal bisa melihat raut terkejut yang ditampilkan Chanyeol saat melihatnya. Kenapa pria itu terkejut? Seperti sedang melihat hantu saja.

"Krystal, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena aku ingin menemui suamiku." Jawab Krystal apa adanya.

"Chanyeol, apakah kau habis melakukan sesuatu?" tambah Krystal.

Melakukan sesuatu? Apa maksudmu?'

"Emm, misalnya habis tidur? Aku kira tadi kau tidak ada di ruanganmu, tapi setelah aku periksa kau keluar dari kamar khusus itu." Jelas Krystal.

"Oh itu, ya aku baru saja bangun. Aku sedikit kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk tidur di dalam." Papar Chanyeol.

Krystal mengintip sedikit ke dalam kamar dan menemukan kondisi yang berantakan. Kemeja suaminya tergeletak di lantai dengan pakaian wanita? Chanyeol segera membawa Krystal untuk menjauh dari sana saat menyadari wanita itu sedang memperhatikan apa yang ada di kamar.

"Sayang, aku melihat—"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung membawa Krystal ke pelukannya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Krystal sedikit terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Tapi wanita itu juga tidak menolak apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol untuknya, la juga membalas pelukan pria itu.

"Kita baru saja berpisah tadi pagi, tapi kau sudah merindukanku?" ucap Krystal.

"Iya, bahkan sangat. Apa kau juga merindukanku sayang?" balas Chanyeol.

"Tentu."

Krystal melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya, lalu ia menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ada yang ingin kukatakan tadi padamu. Aku meliha—"

"Melihat apa sayang? Kau melihat tubuh seksi suamimu ini?" potong Chanyeol.

"Bukan-"

Ucapan Krystal kembali terhenti, bukan karena dipotong oleh ucapan Chanyeol. Melainkan karena bibirnya tersumpal oleh bibir suaminya itu. Lumatan demi lumatan diberikan pria itu kepada Krystal. Wanita itu awalnya terkejut, kenapa suaminya ini menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. Krystal terbuai oleh ciuman dahsyat yang diberikan Chanyeol, hingga tanpa sadar kini ia juga ikut membalas ciuman pria itu. Tangan Chanyeol kini sudah berada di bokong sekal milik istrinya. Di sela-sela ciumannya, ia meremas bokong Krystal dengan gemasnya sehingga membuat wanita itu mendesah.

Setelah dirasa keduanya sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen, mereka pun melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Krystal terengah-engah, suaminya ini memang ahli saat berciuman. Saat Krystal masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya, Chanyeol sempat-sempatnya mengecup bibir wanita itu.

"Kau kesini dengan sopir kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Krystal.

"Tapi aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang."

"Kenapa?" bingung Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin pulang bersamamu saja. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" sahut Krystal.

Iya, tapi aku takut jika kau akan merasa bosan disini." Kata Chanyeol.

"Tidak, kau tenang saja. Lagipula di kamarmu ada televisi kan? Jika aku bosan, aku akan menonton saja." Tutur Krystal.

"Tidak! Emm, maksudku kau pasti akan bosan. Bagaimana jika aku menyuruh sopirku untuk mengantarmu pulang atau jalan- jalan?" ucap Chanyeol.

Krystal menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mau disini Chanyeol, menemanimu."

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran istrinya ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia datang ke kantor dan mengatakan ingin menemaninya? Saat ini kan Baekhyun sedang berada disini, tepatnya di kamar khususnya. Bagaimana jika wanita itu bangun nanti? Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Ya, ia terpaksa pulang bersama dengan Krystal sekarang juga. Atau tidak wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu akan tetap diam disini dan mengetahui jika ada Baekhyun di ruangan suaminya.

"Kita pulang saja sekarang ya? Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah, daripada di kantor seperti ini. Bagaimana?" ujar Chanyeol.

"Pulang? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" sahut Krystal.

"Belum, tapi itu tidak penting. Karena yang terpenting sekarang, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama istriku ini." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi—"

'Aku juga ingin melanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi, bagaimana?'

Ucapan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Krystal tergiur. Pasalnya sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan itu. Selalu saja Chanyeol ada alasan setiap kali Krystal ajak melakukan hubungan suami istri.

"Baiklah." Putus Krystal.

"Kalau begitu kau ke loby saja lebih dulu, nanti aku akan menyusul."

"Tidak, kenapa aku harus ke loby lebih dulu? Lebih baik jika kita langsung pergi bersama." Ungkap Krystal.

"Ayolah, sayang! Aku hanya akan menggunakan pakaianku dan juga membasuh wajah. Hanya sebentar," ucap Chanyeol untuk meyakinkan Krystal.

Krystal menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. "Hanya sebentar atau aku akan marah padamu."

"Tentu." Balas Chanyeol.

Krystal mengecup bibir Chanyeol terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi dari sana. Pria yang berstatus sebagai suami dari Krystal itu menatap kepergian wanita itu dengan datar. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya, la jadi tidak tega meninggalkan wanita pujaannya ini.

Chanyeol segera menggunakan kemejanya kembali. Setelah itu ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku karena harus meninggalkanmu sendiri disini." Ucapnya lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera keluar dari kamar tersebut. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Sebelum benar- benar pergi meninggalkan ruangannya, Chanyeol mengirim sebuah

pesan kepada orang kepercayaannya untuk menjaga Baekhyun sampai wanita itu terbangun.

Ya, Chanyeol mempunyai seseorang yang ia sangat percayai. Bahkan orang tersebut sudah mengetahui tentang hubungannya bersama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang terjatuh membasahi pipinya. Kenapa hatinya sakit seperti ini? Rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh puluhan pisau tajam. Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Hanya Chanyeol yang mampu membuatnya sakit hati seperti ini.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti dengan hatinya, kenapa terasa sakit saat melihat kejadian di ruangan Chanyeol tadi. Dari kehadiran Krystal, kegiatan Krystal dan Chanyeol yang bisa dibilang cukup panas, hingga mereka berdua yang memutuskan untuk pulang bersama.

Ya, kalian jangan berpikir bahwa saat itu Baekhyun masih tertidur. Baekhyun sudah bangun dan bahkan melihat semuanya, tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikitpun. Baekhyun jadi berpikir sekarang, apa selama ini Chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya? Pria itu mengatakan jika dia mencintai Baekhyun. Huh, tapi itu semua hanya omong kosong. Untuk apa juga Baekhyun mulai mempercayai itu semua? Pasti pria itu hanya sekedar berbicara agar ia bisa mendapatkan tubuh Baekhyun, dasar pria brengsek.

Dengan bodohnya Baekhyun mulai mempercayai ucapan Chanyeol. Jangan salahkan Baekhyun jika mulai menaruh perasaan pada kakak tirinya itu.

Kita sudah sampai, nona." Ujar Changmin ~ orang kepercayaan Chanyeol.

Ya, saat Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol, pria ini sudah ada di depan, la mengatakan jika Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Baekhyun dan mengantarnya pulang.

"Baiklah, terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku." Balas Baekhyun lalu keluar dari mobil pria itu.

Dengan malas, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah, la tidak menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol maupun Krystal. Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak dimana mereka berdua saat ini. Ya dimana lagi jika bukan di kamar dan sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda di kantor.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu ia membersihkan badannya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dan wanita itu memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, la memainkan ponselnya untuk menyegarkan otaknya yang sedang banyak pikiran.

Sampai tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun langsung melihat siapa pelakunya dan ternyata sudah bisa dipastikan jika orang yang akan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu hanyalah Chanyeol. Pria itu dengan langkah lebarnya mendekati Baekhyun. Tidak membuang- buang waktu, Baekhyun langsung duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang, la menatap pergerakan Chanyeol yang mengambil tempat untuk duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kapan kau pulang? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" ujar Chanyeol.

"Setengah jam yang lalu dan bagaimana kau bisa menyadarinya jika kau sendiri sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu." Papar Baekhyun.

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit. "Melakukan sesuatu? Apa maksudmu?"

Lupakan saja!" sahut Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sebelum istrimu tau kalau kau ada disini." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, saat ini Krystal sedang mandi." Kata Chanyeol.

'Tentu saja, mandi setelah melakukan hubungan sex denganmu.' Batin Baekhyun.

"Pergilah! Aku ingin istirahat." Ucap Bekhyun lesu.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi dari sini. Kenapa kau selalu mengusirku?" jawab Chanyeol ngotot.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah memegang tangannya. "Karena aku tidak suka saat bersamamu. Jika kau tidak mau pergi dari sini, maka aku yang akan pergi."

"Baekhyun kenapa—"

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat terdengar suara seseorang. "Ternyata kau ada disini."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan Krystal sedang berdiri disana. Bodohnya Chanyeol yang tidak menutup pintu tersebut. Krystal melangkah mendekati suami dan juga adik iparnya.

"Baekhyun, kapan kau pulang?" tanya Krystal.

"Setengah jam yang lalu." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Emm, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku ingin istirahat," pinta Baekhyun.

"Tentu." Balas Krystal.

"Ayo sayang! Kita biarkan Baekhyun untuk istirahat." Lanjut Krystal pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi-"

"Aku mohon Oppa, aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar saja." Potong Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar adik tirinya itu yang kemudian disusul oleh Krystal.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Untuk saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga masih ingin memastikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Apakah ia sudah menaruh hati pada kakaknya itu atau belum.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dengan gusar. Saat ini ia merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing memikirkan tentang Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah mengetahui apa penyebab Baekhyun menjadi aneh seperti ini, wanita itu melihat semua kejadian di kantornya. Termasuk kegiatan Chanyeol dan Krystal yang cukup panas.

Sial, kenapa Baekhyun harus melihat semuanya? Chanyeol berpikir saat itu Baekhyun masih tertidur, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Jika tau seperti ini jadinya, maka Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal itu pada Krystal, la tidak mungkin melakukan itu di depan wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Chanyeol tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun sakit hati. Walaupun ia belum tau dengan perasaan wanita itu sendiri.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Jika Baekhyun merasa kesal dan terlihat bodmood setelah melihat semua kejadian di kantor tadi, apa itu artinya wanita itu sudah ada perasaan padanya? Baekhyun sudah mulai jatuh cinta padanya? Apa itu semua benar? Jika benar, maka sekarang Chanyeol akan menjadi pria yang paling beruntung di dunia.

"Sayang, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Krystal yang sejak tadi memperhatikan suaminya.

"Tidak apa." Sahut Chanyeol dengan singkat.

"Tidak apa bagaimana? Setelah menerima telpon tadi, kau mengacak-ngacak rambutmu dan terus melamun." Papar Krystal.

"Sudah aku katakan padamu bahwa aku tidak apa. Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda di kantor tadi. Jadi lebih baik kau tidur, tidak perlu menungguku." Ujar Chanyeol lalu pergi dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol pergi tanpa menunggu balasan dari Krystal. Pria itu melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Bukan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan seperti yang ia katakan pada Krystal, la mengunci ruang kerjanya itu, lalu pergi dari sana. Chanyeol sengaja mengunci ruangan tersebut, berjaga-jaga jika Krystal datang kesana. Jika terkunci, Krystal tidak akan mengetahui apakah Chanyeol ada di dalam atau tidak.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat sudah berada di depan kamar Baekhyun. la segera masuk ke dalam sana sebelum Krystal melihatnya. Karena kemungkinan Krystal mengetahuinya kan cukup besar, mengingat kamar mereka yang bersebelahan. Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun yang tidur memunggunginya. Dengan langkah lebar, Chanyeol mendekati ranjang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menaiki ranjang Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati, takut jika wanita itu akan terusik. Lalu dengan cepat, Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa-"

"Ini aku, Chanyeol." Potong Chanyeol dengan cepat saat mendengar Baekhyun berbicara atau bisa saja wanita itu akan teriak.

Baekhyun yang awalnya meronta di pelukan Chanyeol langsung terdiam. Kini Baekhyun sudah tidak sepanik tadi, ia sudah mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya. Wanita itu dapat merasakan jika Chanyeol mengecup lehernya dengan gemas. Bahkan pria itu melakukannya berulang kali hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang khas.

"Chanyeol hentikan!" pinta Baekhyun.

Dengan mudahnya Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga berhadapan dengannya. "Apakah kau cemburu?"

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terkesan to the point. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Katakan padaku sayang, kau cemburu kan? Kau melihat semua kejadian di kantor tadi dan itu yang membuatmu bersikap aneh." Jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak, untuk apa aku cemburu. Kalian kan suami istri, jadi wajar jika melakukan hal itu. Dan aku juga tidak ada hak untuk cemburu."

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau tidak ada hak untuk cemburu? Kau kekasihku," ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku ini adikmu, bukan kekasihmu." Balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun. "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu? Kau bukan adikku, karena aku ini anak tunggal. Baekhyun adalah kekasih dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Kau adalah wanita yang sangat aku cintai. Ingat itu!"

"Tidak! Kau pasti hanya menginginkan tubuhku kan?" kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung duduk dengan menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Ya memang kau benar, karena selain menginginkan hatimu aku juga sangat menyukai tubuhmu."

"Sekarang katakan padaku, kau cemburu atas apa yang kau lihat di kantor kan?" tambah Chanyeol.

"Tidak," elak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, sangat susah untuk membuat Baekhyun berkata jika ia cemburu. "Baiklah, tidak masalah jika kau belum mengakui itu sekarang. Tapi kau harus percaya jika aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini salah Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa terus begini. Ingat jika aku ini adikmu!"

"Hanya adik tiri, jadi tidak masalah bukan? Karena kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Tapi tetap saja ini salah, kau sudah memiliki seorang istri." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang salah menurutku. Tapi—"

"Tapi caramu yang salah! Jadi aku mohon hentikan ini! Jalani hidupmu bersama Krystal, hentikan kegilaanmu ini!" kata Baekhyun dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa aku harus menghentikan ini? Aku mencintaimu, apa itu salah?" sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Apa lagi yang harus ia katakan pada pria itu agar mau berhenti melakukan itu semua. Baekhyun tidak mau jika harus terus menerus terjebak dalam hubungan terlarang ini. Andai saja kejadian setahun lalu tidak terjadi, pasti hidup Baekhyun tenang-tenang saja.

"Semuanya salah, apa yang telah kau lakukan salah." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Sekarang, apa kau bisa pergi dari sini?" lanjut Baekhyun yang langsung dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Chanyeol.

Aku ingin tidur bersamamu." Ungkap Chanyeol.

"Tidak, sekarang aku benar-benar lelah. Jadi biarkan aku tidur, kau kembalilah ke kamarmu." Balas Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau, aku ingin tidur bersamamu. Aku janji hanya tidur saja, tidak lebih." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah memiliki seorang istri, jadi tidurlah bersamanya."

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu, bukan yang lain. Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya membahas istri, istri dan istri?" kesal Chanyeol.

"Ayo tidur! Ini sudah larut malam." Tambah Chanyeol sambil membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun tidak melakukan penolakan saat Chanyeol membawanya ke dalam pelukan pria itu. Baekhyun dapat merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya mereka tidur biasa seperti ini. Karena sejak setahun lalu, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya tidur begitu saja. Chanyeol tidak akan melewatkan untuk melakukan olahraga malam bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam seorang diri di perpustakaan kampusnya. Kini ia sedang tidak mood untuk mengikuti mata kuliah. Terlalu banyak pikiran di otak wanita cantik itu. Bahkan ia merasakan kepalanya seperti mau pecah.

Memikirkan masalahnya dan juga Chanyeol membuat waktu Baekhyun terbuang sia-sia. Wanita cantik itu tidak tau cara apa yang bisa ia lakukan agar Chanyeol menghentikan permainan gilanya. Baekhyun ingin hidupnya bebas tanpa ada pria itu. Ya, walaupun ia juga harus merasakan sakit hati. Karena jujur saja, kini Baekhyun sudah mulai mencintai Chanyeol. Sebagai wanita normal yang mencintai seorang pria, bukan cinta adik ke kakaknya.

Hanya saja, Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya, la tidak mau semuanya jadi berantakan hanya karena Baekhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol sudah memiliki seorang istri. Dan Baekhyun tidak mau merusak rumah tangga mereka. Ya, walaupun tanpa sadar Baekhyun sudah membuat hubungan Chanyeol dan Krystal merenggang karena Chanyeol yang mencintainya.

Tapi, sampai saat ini perasaan Chanyeol juga masih diragukan oleh Baekhyun. Wanita cantik itu masih ragu dengan kata cinta yang Chanyeol selalu ungkapkan padanya. Jika Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, lalu kenapa ia menikah dengan Krystal? Pertanyaan itu selalu ada di dalam benak Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin kan jika Chanyeol mencintai dua wanita sekaligus.

"Hai cantik," sapa seorang pria pada Baekhyun.

"Hai juga Jongin." Balas Baekhyun dengan ramah.

Pria bernama Jongin itu duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. Seorang pria yang merupakan senior Baekhyun di kampus. Pria yang sejak lama sudah mempunyai perasaan pada Baekhyun. Bahkan Jongin sudah pernah mengungkapkannya pada wanita itu, hanya saja ditolak.

Baekhyun mengatakan jika ia tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Jongin, la hanya menganggap pria itu seperti kakaknya sendiri. Jongin tidak putus asa, dia masih terus berjuang untuk cintanya. Mungkin belum saatnya ia dan Baekhyun menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Oleh karena itu Jongin memilih untuk tetap dekat dengan Baekhyun sebagai seorang teman dan juga senior di kampus. Apapun akan Jongin lakukan agar tetap dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa kau sudah tidak ada mata kuliah?" tanya Jongin.

"Emm, kelasku akan berakhir sepuluh menit lagi. Karena aku merasa bosan, aku memilih untuk diam disini." Ungkap Baekhyun dengan jujur.

"Bosan?" ucap Jongin yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Emm, bagaimana jika kita pergi jalan-jalan? Supaya kau merasa tidak bosan, daripada hanya diam di antara tumpukan buku yang ada disini. Bagaimana?" jelas Jongin.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tidak tau harus menerima ajakan Jongin atau tidak. Sebenarnya ia juga sangat bosan jika hanya diam di perpustakaan. Tapi, bagaimana jika Chanyeol mengetahui ia pergi dengan Jongin? Pasti pria itu akan sangat marah padanya.

"Baekhyun? Bagaimana? Hanya sebentar saja, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Jongin.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti biarkan aku pulang sendiri. Kau tau kan bagaimana kakakku?" balas Baekhyun.

Ya, Jongin mengetahui bagaimana sikap over protective Chanyeol. Tapi Jongin hanya mengetahui bahwa itu adalah sikap seorang kakak yang menjaga adiknya, tidak lebih.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayo! Aku akan membuat kau tidak merasa bosan lagi."

Senyum manis terukir di bibir Baekhyun. Wanita itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya bersama dengan Jongin. Tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang yang sejak tadi ada di dekat mereka merekam semuanya. Percakapan antara Baekhyun dan Jongin.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menahan agar air matanya tidak mengalir membasahi pipinya, la tau jika Chanyeol akan marah, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka jika kemarahannya akan seperti ini. Kemarahan yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan. Baekhyun hanya pergi bersama Jongin untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit kepala dan juga bosannya.

Flashback on.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika Jongin akan membawanya ke sebuah taman. Tempat yang sangat indah dengan banyak ditumbuhi bunga maupun tanaman lainnya. Tempat yang menurut Baekhyun bisa untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan dan sakit di kepalanya karena memikirkan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Apa kau suka?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu, tapi kenapa kau bisa kepikiran untuk membawaku kesini?" balas Baekhyun.

"Aku berpikir jika kau bisa menenangkan pikiranmu disini. Jika aku merasa bosan, maka aku akan datang ke tempat ini." Papar Jongin.

"Benarkah? Biasanya para pria menghilangkan rasa bosan mereka dengan datang ke club." Ucap Baekhyun.

'Mungkin, tapi tidak denganku." Sahut Jongin.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin, la benar-benar salut dengan pria ini. "Kau pria yang baik, sangat jarang aku menemukan pria sepertimu."

"Ya tentu saja, karena stok pria sepertiku hanya ada satu di dunia, yaitu Kim Jongin." Ucap Jongin dengan bangganya.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya untuk membalas ucapan Jongin. Menurut Baekhyun, pria itu sangat asik untuk diajak berbicara seperti ini. Tidak seperti pria lain yang hanya akan membahas tentang sex jika sedang bersama Baekhyun, contohnya adalah fans Baekhyun di kampus.

Dengan tidak tau malunya mengatakan jika mereka sangat tegang hanya karena melihat wajah dan juga bentuk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun—"

Ucapan Jongin terhenti saat ia melihat Chanyeol yang tidak lain adalah kakak dari wanita di hadapannya ini sudah ada disini. la tak datang sendiri, ada dua orang bodyguard di belakangnya.

Jongin dapat melihat Chanyeol memberikan isyarat kepada kedua bodyguardnya. Dan detik selanjutnya, kedua bodyguard tersebut sudah memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan ini?" kaget Baekhyun.

"Ayo ikut kami ke mobil!" ujar salah satu bodyguard tersebut.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku!" pinta Baekhyun.

"Oppa?" lanjut Baekhyun saat sudah menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

Ayo nona, kita ke mobil sekarang.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." Tolak Baekhyun dengan masih memberontak atas pegangan kedua bodyguard tersebut di tangannya.

"Jangan keras kepala! Ikuti saja mereka!" bentak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap kakaknya dengan tidak percaya, ini pertama kalinya ia dibentak. Itupun oleh pria yang ia cintai.

"Maaf sebelumnya— "

"Hentikan ucapanmu itu! Jangan ikut campur dengan urusan ini!" potong Chanyeol sebelum Jongin berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Cepat bawa dia ke mobil!" perintah Chanyeol pada kedua anak buahnya.

Baekhyun sudah tidak melakukan penolakan lagi, ia pasrah saat digiring menuju mobil oleh kedua bodyguard kekar tersebut.

Chanyeol maju satu langkah untuk mendekat ke arah Jongin. "Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa bosan Baekhyun. Aku melihatnya ada di perpustakaan dan dia bilang sedang bosan. Oleh karena itu aku mengajaknya kesini." Jelas Jongin.

"Itu bukan berarti kau mempunyai hak untuk mengajaknya pergi. Apalagi tanpa izin dariku." Balas Chanyeol.

"Kau itu sangat tidak pantas untuk Baekhyun. Jadi jauhi adikku! Jangan coba-coba untuk mendekati dia lagi! Atau kau akan tau akibatnya nanti." Tambah Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih termenung karena kata-katanya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

.

.

Yuhuuu…. Akhirnya Chapter 1 selesai juga. Udah panjang dong ya kan gaeeesss… 8k loh ini :*

Untuk Chapter selanjutnya aku bakalan menunggu respon dari teman-teman sekalian. Apabila responya bagus, maka aku akan melanjutkan ff ini.

Mohon tinggalkan jejak ya guys, karna review gratis kok :*

See you ~~~

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

**Affair**

**Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Krystal.**

**Rate : M**

**Chanbaek/GS/Hurt/Romance**

.

.

.

* * *

This is my firs story, jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, tokoh, dll itu murni tidak disengaja.

Happy Reading Guys !

_**Previous Chapter**_

Jongin dapat melihat Chanyeol memberikan isyarat kepada kedua bodyguardnya. Dan detik selanjutnya, kedua bodyguard tersebut sudah memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan ini?" kaget Baekhyun.

"Ayo ikut kami ke mobil!" ujar salah satu bodyguard tersebut.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku!" pinta Baekhyun.

"Oppa?" lanjut Baekhyun saat sudah menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

Ayo nona, kita ke mobil sekarang.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." Tolak Baekhyun dengan masih memberontak atas pegangan kedua bodyguard tersebut di tangannya.

"Jangan keras kepala! Ikuti saja mereka!" bentak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap kakaknya dengan tidak percaya, ini pertama kalinya ia dibentak. Itupun oleh pria yang ia cintai.

"Maaf sebelumnya— "

"Hentikan ucapanmu itu! Jangan ikut campur dengan urusan ini!" potong Chanyeol sebelum Jongin berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Cepat bawa dia ke mobil!" perintah Chanyeol pada kedua anak buahnya.

Baekhyun sudah tidak melakukan penolakan lagi, ia pasrah saat digiring menuju mobil oleh kedua bodyguard kekar tersebut.

Chanyeol maju satu langkah untuk mendekat ke arah Jongin. "Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa bosan Baekhyun. Aku melihatnya ada di perpustakaan dan dia bilang sedang bosan. Oleh karena itu aku mengajaknya kesini." Jelas Jongin.

"Itu bukan berarti kau mempunyai hak untuk mengajaknya pergi. Apalagi tanpa izin dariku." Balas Chanyeol.

"Kau itu sangat tidak pantas untuk Baekhyun. Jadi jauhi adikku! Jangan coba-coba untuk mendekati dia lagi! Atau kau akan tau akibatnya nanti." Tambah Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih termenung karena kata-katanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil, ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Sedangkan kedua bodyguardnya ada di mobil yang berbeda. Setelah memerintahkan sopir untuk melajukan mobilnya, Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu merasa bingung, biasanya pria itu akan terus memarahinya dan memberikannya banyak nasihat agar tidak mengulangi perbuatan yang sama. Tapi ini, kenapa Chanyeol hanya diam?

Baekhyun mengernyit saat menyadari bahwa jalan yang ia lewati bukanlah jalan menuju rumahnya. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya, tapi mengingat kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam saja, la akan melihat sendiri kemana mobil ini akan berhenti.

Tak sampai setengah jam, mobil yang membawa Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah. Rumah tersebut bahkan lebih besar dari rumah yang selama ini Baekhyun tempati. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol langsung turun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Baekhyun jadi bingung sendiri apakah ia harus menyusul Chanyeol atau tidak. Tapi setelah mendengar ucapan kedua bodyguard yang ternyata masih mengikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka mengatakan jika Baekhyun dipersilakan untuk keluar dari dalam mobil dan menyusul Chanyeol.

Kenapa harus kedua bodyguard tersebut yang memberitahu Baekhyun? Kenapa tidak Chanyeol saja yang langsung memberitahunya? Tadi kan mereka duduk bersebelahan, jadi apa susahnya untuk sekedar memberitahu Baekhyun agar turun.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lalu ia turun dari dalam mobil. Raut takjub tidak bisa Baekhyun sembunyikan saat melihat rumah mewah di hadapannya dari dekat. Andai saja Baekhyun bisa tinggal disini, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Karena rumah mewah ini juga dikelilingi oleh taman yang sangat indah dan asri.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya saat ia tidak melihat keberadaan Chanyeol. Kemana perginya pria itu? Seingat Baekhyun tadi Chanyeol sudah turun lebih dulu. Tapi kenapa dia tidak ada?

"Nona, saya akan mengantarmu ke tempat Tuan Chanyeol." Ujar seorang perempuan dengan berpakaian pelayan.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, lalu ia mengikuti langkah pelayan yang ada di hadapannya ini. Baekhyun tidak tau kemana pelayan ini akan membawanya. Yang pasti sekarang mereka sedang menuju ke lantai dua rumah tersebut.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat pelayan di depannya sudah berhenti terlebih dahulu di depan sebuah ruangan yang menurut Baekhyun adalah kamar, mungkin. Pelayan tersebut membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam.

Baekhyun mengikutinya saja, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Sesuai dugaannya, ini adalah sebuah kamar. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras, la segera menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Chanyeol yang ternyata pelaku penutup pintunya. Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, tidak lupa juga dengan tatapan yang terus mengintimidasi wanita itu. Tatapan yang jujur saja membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit takut.

Chanyeol melepaskan jas dan melemparkannya secara sembarangan, begitu juga dengan dasi yang ia lemparkan hingga jatuh entah kemana.

"Sudah berapa kali kau melanggar apa yang aku ucapkan hah? Sepertinya kau benar-benar menjadi wanita pembantah ya?" ujar Chanyeol dengan keras.

Chanyeol mencengkram dagu Baekhyun dengan lumayan keras. "Aku apa? Kenapa sangat susah untukmu untuk mengikuti ucapanku?"

"Chanyeol lepaskan! Ini sangat sakit," rintih Baekhyun.

"Ini baru saja permulaan dari hukuman yang harus kau dapatkan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencengkram kuat dagu Baekhyun.

"Satu, dua, sampai tiga kali aku masih bisa memaafkanmu. Tapi sekarang kau kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Apa aku harus memaafkanmu atau menghukummu?" papar Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, cengkraman Chanyeol sangat kuat. Ini pertama kalinya pria itu kasar padanya. "Lepaskan."

"Lepaskan? Baiklah," kata Chanyeol lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

Detik selanjutnya Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga wanita itu terjatuh di ranjang yang berada di belakangnya. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol melepaskan kemejanya lalu melempar secara sembarangan. la juga membuka celana kantornya sehingga kini Chanyeol hanya menggunakan boxer. Baru saja Baekhyun akan bangun, namun sudah lebih dulu Chanyeol menindihnya.

Dengan kosar pria itu melumat bibir seksi milik Baekhyun. Kedua tangan Baekhyun dikunci di atas kepala wanita itu sendiri. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan kasarnya. Tidak ada kelembutan di dalam ciuman Chanyeol kali ini.

Tangan Chanyeol merobek dress yang Baekhyun gunakan, sehingga membuat dress tersebut tidak berbentuk lagi. Tanpa kelembutan Chanyeol melepaskan bra milik Baekhyun beserta dengan celana dalamnya. Sehingga membuat Baekhyun telanjang bulat di hadapan Chanyeol. Pria itu bangkit sebentar dari atas tubuh Baekhyun untuk melepaskan boxernya, yang membuat barang Chanyeol terpampang dengan gagahnya.

Tanpa pemanasan, Chanyeol langsung memasukkan barang pusakanya ke dalam kemaluan Baekhyun. Pria tampan itu langsung menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan suara isakan Baekhyun, telinga Chanyeol seakan tuli saat Baekhyun merintih kesakitan dan memohon pada Chanyeol agar menghentikan kegiatannya. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Tanpa belas kasihan, Chanyeol menjambak rambut Baekhyun sehingga membuat wanita itu mendongak.

"Ini hukuman yang akan kau dapatkan lagi jika kau mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Atau bahkan kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih dari ini." Jelas Chanyeol.

Hentakan pinggul Chanyeol semakin keras hingga ia mencapai klimaksnya. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Chanyeol melakukannya hingga berulang kali, la tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang mulai kelelahan. Chanyeol melakukan itu dengan keras dan kasar, sama sekali tidak ada kelembutan.

Setelah puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Chanyeol segera bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Chanyeol kini seperti pria jahat yang tidak peduli dengan tangisan Baekhyun. Setelah mandi, ia memakai pakaiannya kembali dan keluar dari kamar.

"Awasi dia! Jangan sampai dia keluar dari kamar!" perintah Chanyeol pada kedua bodyguard yang ada di sebelah sisi pintu kamar.

Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan melakukan itu dengan sangat kasar. Bahkan pria itu sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan Baekhyun setelah dia perkosa begitu saja. Jika biasanya setelah melakukan itu pada Baekhyun, ia akan memeluk Baekhyun dan menutupi tubuh polos Baekhyun dengan selimut. Maka berbeda dengan kali ini, bahkan Chanyeol pergi tanpa menghiraukan kondisi Baekhyun.

Kini Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasibnya, la sudah mencoba untuk keluar dari kamar, tapi ternyata pintunya dikunci dari luar. Saat Baekhyun memukul pintu dengan keras, hanya ada sahutan dari kedua bodyguard yang tadi membawanya. Mereka mengatakan jika Baekhyun tidak boleh keluar dari kamar. Bahkan ponsel Baekhyun yang mulanya ada di dalam tas, menghilang entah kemana. Pasti Chanyeol yang sudah mengambilnya agar Baekhyun tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun.

Krystal terus saja berusaha untuk menghubungi Baekhyun, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Nomor ponsel wanita itu tetap saja tidak aktif. Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh malam, tapi Baekhyun belum juga pulang. Memang Baekhyun sudah dewasa dan bisa pergi kemanapun sendiri. tapi biasanya wanita itu juga akan mengabari orang rumah.

Krystal sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, jadi ia juga merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Sekarang pikiran Krystal dipenuhi oleh Baekhyun. Kemana perginya gadis itu? Bagaimana jika sampai Chanyeol pulang Baekhyun masih belum datang. Pasti pria itu akan marah besar.

Ya, Krystal mengetahui sikap over protective Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Awalnya ia juga merasa risih dengan sikap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang menurutnya berlebihan. Baekhyun kan sudah dewasa dan ia juga tau mana yang benar dan salah. Sudah seharusnya Chanyeol untuk memberikan Baekhyun kebebasan. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol benar juga. Mungkin pria itu takut jika Baekhyun salah pergaulan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Krystal berbunyi, ia kira Baekhyun yang menelponnya tapi ternyata bukan. Malah orang yang Krystal hindari yang menelpon, yaitu Chanyeol. Apa yang akan ia katakan jika suaminya bertanya tentang Baekhyun? Ponsel Krystal terus saja berbunyi yang menyebabkan Krystal mau tidak mau harus mengangkatnya.

"Hal—"

"Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telponnya?"

"Maaf."

"Lupakan saja. Aku menelponmu hanya untuk memberitahu jika aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Pekerjaan? Pekerjaan apa yang sampai membuatmu tidak bisa pulang? Kau kan bos di kantor, jadi kau bisa menyuruh pegawaimu untuk mengerjakannya."

"Pekerjaan ini sangat penting dan aku sendiri yang harus menyelesaikannya. Dan satu lagi, tadi Baekhyun menelponku dan mengatakan jika dia akan menginap di rumah temannya."

"Baekhyun menelponmu?"

"Iya."

"Tapi sejak tadi aku menelpon nomornya tidak aktif. Dan apa katamu tadi? Baekhyun menginap di rumah temannya dan kau mengizinkannya?"

"Iya, kenapa tidak? Biarkan dia bersenang-senang dengan temannya."

"Tapi biasanya kau-"

"Aku tutup dulu telponnya."

Tut... Tut... Tut

Krystal menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telponnya secara sepihak. Kenapa pria itu sangat aneh? Kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk menginap di rumah temannya? Biasanya pria itu yang akan menentang jika Baekhyun berniat untuk menginap di rumah temannya. Bahkan untuk pulang larut malam saja, Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumahnya. Bukan rumah yang ia tempati selama ini, tapi rumah yang tadi menjadi tempat menghukum Baekhyun. Rumah itu adalah miliknya, yang sengaja ia buat untuk Baekhyun. Suatu saat nanti ia akan tinggal disana bersama dengan wanita itu. Tidak hanya berdua, tapi juga dengan anak-anak mereka kelak.

Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai di rumah itu, ia ingin melihat bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun. Tadi ia meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja, bahkan di saat wanita itu sedang menangis. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga tidak tega melakukan itu pada Baekhyun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Wanita itu harus dihukum agar ia jera.

Setelah Chanyeol sampai di tempat tujuan, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dimana Baekhyun berada, la tidak menghiraukan sapaan dari pelayannya yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat kedua bodyguard yang masih tetap setia di tempatnya.

"Kalian menjalankan perintahku kan?" ujar Chanyeol yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh mereka.

Tanpa kata lagi, Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam. Yang pertama kalinya ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Chanyeol segera mencari saklar lampu lalu menghidupkannya. Pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya saat tidak melihat keberadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, ia berpikir pasti wanita Itu ada disana. Saat ingin membuka pintu kamar mandi, ternyata pintu tersebut terkunci. Chanyeol segera mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Baekhyun, buka pintunya!" perintah Chanyeol.

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam yang membuat Chanyeol kembali berbicara.

"Buka pintunya! Sebelum aku mendobraknya," ucap Chanyeol yang masih belum mendapatkan balasan dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung mendobrak pintu di hadapannya ini. Sekali dua kali, hingga pintu tersebut berhasil terbuka. Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna saat melihat pemandangan di depannya ini.

Krystal tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena ia masih memikirkan tentang sikap Chanyeol. Menurut Krystal, belakangan ini sikap Chanyeol banyak yang berubah. Apalagi pria itu dengan mudahnya mengatakan jika la mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk menginap di rumah temannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol memberikan izin pada Baekhyun? Bukannya Krystal tidak suka suaminya itu memberikan sedikit kebebasan untuk adik iparnya, hanya saja ia merasa ada yang sedikit janggal. Krystal masih ingat sekali dengan kejadian bulan lalu, saat Baekhyun meminta izin pada Chanyeol untuk pergi ke pesta temannya, dengan tegas Chanyeol melarang Baekhyun. Itu hanya untuk pergi ke sebuah pesta dan Chanyeol sudah melarangnya.

Tapi sekarang? Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk menginap di rumah temannya. Pria itu mengatakan biarkan saja Baekhyun bersenang-senang dengan temannya.

Kenapa semuanya secara tiba-tiba? Tidak hanya itu yang Krystal pikirkan saat ini. Wanita itu juga memikirkan tentang Chanyeol yang tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuknya. Tidak seperti saat pertama menikah, Chanyeol saat ini sudah berubah. Krystal dan Chanyeol sudah menikah sejak setahun yang lalu, namun tidak ada perkembangan dalam pernikahan mereka berdua. Di saat Krystal menginginkan seorang anak, maka Chanyeol secara terang-terangan akan menolaknya.

Krystal tidak mengerti dengan cara berpikir pria itu. Emangnya apa yang salah jika Krystal ingin mempunyai anak? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak mau? Setiap sex pun Chanyeol selalu menggunakan pengaman. Apa sampai segitunya Chanyeol tidak mau memiliki keturunan? Chanyeol yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang dulu.

Krystal lebih menyukai pria itu saat menjadi kekasihnya. Chanyeol pria yang romantis, perhatian dan sangat menyayangi Krystal. Bahkan dulu saat masih berpacaran, ia mengatakan jika ingin memiliki banyak anak dengan Krystal. Tapi sekarang? Jangankan banyak, satu anak pun belum mereka miliki. Krystal jadi sempat berpikir jika Chanyeol mempunyai wanita lain. Karena sikap Chanyeol benar-benar berubah.

Apa Chanyeol tidak mau mempunyai anak dari Krystal, karena pria itu menginginkan anak dari wanita lain? Banyak pertanyaan tentang Chanyeol yang muncul di benak Krystal.

Chanyeol terus saja mondar-mandir sambil menunggu Baekhyun yang masih diperiksa oleh dokter, la sangat khawatir dengan kondisi wanita itu. Chanyeol sangat tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan melakukan hal nekat seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak kepikiran jika perbuatannya akan membuat Baekhyun melakukan hal buruk seperti ini.

_**Flashback on.**_

Chanyeol sangat tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya ini. la segera berjalan menuju bathub yang sudah terisi penuh dengan air, bahkan airnya sampai menggenang di lantai. Tidak hanya itu, Chanyeol juga melihat ada Baekhyun di dalam bothub tersebut dengan mata yang terpejam. Dengan segera Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dari dalam bathub.

Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun nafas buatan dan juga berusaha mengeluarkan banyak air yang mungkin saja tertelan oleh wanita itu. "Baekhyun, bangun! Aku mohon buka matamu!"

Chanyeol semakin frustasi saat Baekhyun tidak merespon dan terus saja memejamkan matanya. Pria itu kembali mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar dari kamar. Dengan langkah lebar ia membawa Baekhyun keluar rumah.

Semua orang yang melihat itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kedua bodyguard yang setia di depan kamar Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Dengan sigap, salah satu bodyguard tersebut membukakan pintu mobil untuk Chanyeol. Walaupun tanpa perintah, mereka mengetahui jika mereka sangat diperlukan saat ini.

"Setir mobilnya ke rumah sakit terdekat!" perintah Chanyeol sebelum masuk ke mobil bagian belakang.

Chanyeol memangku kepala Baekhyun, ia tidak peduli jika pakaiannya akan basah. Pria itu dapat merasakan jika mobil yang ia naiki sudah berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Chanyeol kembali mengamati wajah pucat Baekhyun. la benar-benar tidak menyangka jika wanita yang ia cintai ini akan melakukan hal gila.

"Sayang, bangun! Aku mohon bukalah matamu." Ujar Chanyeol yang masih berharap Baekhyun akan membuka matanya.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, mereka sampai di rumah sakit terdekat. Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun, sedangkan kedua bodyguardnya berteriak memanggil perawat.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa suster dan perawat datang dengan membawa brankar. Setelah Chanyeol meletakan Baekhyun disana, mereka langsung mendorong brankar tersebut menuju UGD.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, Baekhyun seperti ini sudah pasti karena dia. Jika tau akan begini akhirnya, Chanyeol tidak akan menghukum Baekhyun seperti itu. Karena Chanyeol tidak bisa dan tidak mau kehilangan wanita itu.

_**Flashback off.**_

Chanyeol bersumpah, jika sampai Baekhyun kenapa-napa maka Chanyeol tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa membuat wanita yang ia cintai melakukan percobaan bunuh diri? Walaupun Chanyeol melakukannya tanpa sengaja, tapi tetap saja ia merasa menyesal.

Setelah dua puluh menit menunggu di depan ruang UGD, akhirnya dokter yang menangani Baekhyun keluar juga. Chanyeol segera menghampiri dokter yang berjenis kelamin wanita itu.

"Bagaimana dok? Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Pasien menelan banyak air yang membuat kondisi tubuhnya tidak baik, apalagi sepertinya dia juga berendam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi secara keseluruhan, pasien baik-baik saja. Begitu juga dengan janin yang dia kandung. Untuk membantu pemulihan pasien, sebaiknya dia dirawat beberapa hari dulu. Supaya kami dapat memantau keadaan pasien dan juga janinnya." Jelas dokter tersebut.

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter. "Janin?"

"Iya, janin yang sedang pasien kandung. Apa kau belum mengetahuinya? Janinnya berusia dua minggu, masih sangat muda."

Chanyeol merasakan banyak kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya, la sangat bahagia jika ternyata Baekhyun sedang mengandung.

"Apa itu sudah benar? Maksudku apakah kehamilannya sudah pasti?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dokter tersebut tersenyum. "Tentu, karena sudah dokter kandungan sendiri yang mengatakan. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, kau bisa menemuinya setelah dia dipindahkan ke kamar inap."

Chanyeol hanya membalas ucapan dokter tersebut dengan anggukan kepala. Chanyeol sulit berkata-kata lagi, karena ia terlalu senang mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengandung. Wanita itu sedang mengandung anaknya, darah dagingnya.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Senyum manis tidak pernah luntur dari bibir Chanyeol. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, Baekhyun mengandung anaknya. Tak sia-sia selama ini ia bekerja keras menanam benih di rahim Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun. Sesekali ia mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun yang halus. Sembilan bulan lagi, wanita itu akan melahirkan anaknya. Dia akan melahirkan keturunan untuk Chanyeol. Sesuatu yang paling Chanyeol tunggu-tunggu, akhirnya kini bisa terwujud.

Chanyeol melebarkan senyumannya saat melihat Baekhyun secara perlahan membuka kedua mata indahnya. Jari-jari tangan yang berada di genggaman Chanyeol pun bergerak-gerak. Kedua mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang lemah.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit, sayang." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sekarang ingat semuanya, dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Entah bisikan darimana, yang jelas Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan dengan semuanya, la sudah tidak tahan dengan affair yang ia lakukan bersama kakak tirinya sendiri yang sudah memiliki seorang istri. Selain itu Baekhyun juga sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap pria itu yang menurut Baekhyun sangat berlebihan dan seenaknya saja. Tapi kenapa percobaan bunuh dirinya harus gagal? Kenapa ia bisa berada di rumah sakit? Memikirkan itu semua membuat kepala Baekhyun pusing.

"Arghh.." Rintih Baekhyun sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ada apa? Kepalamu sakit?" tanya Chanyeol dengan khawatir.

"Aku panggilkan dokter ya?" lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu, kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing."

"Sayang, maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sangat tulus.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya, yang telah aku lakukan padamu. Apalagi perbuatanku tadi yang membuatmu mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah melakukannya." Papar Chanyeol.

"Kau boleh memarahiku atas apa yang aku perbuat, tapi aku mohon padamu untuk jangan melakukan hal gila itu lagi. Jangan mencoba untuk bunuh diri! Jangan pernah mencoba untuk meninggalkanku!" sambung Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak membalas ucapan Chanyeol, karena ia tidak tau mau berbicara apa. la tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan Chanyeol, karena hubungan yang mereka bangun selama ini adalah salah.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau diam saja? Berbicaralah sayang," kata Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa kau benar-benar sayang padaku?" tanya Baekhyun yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Bahkan aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Ungkap Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti mau melihatku bahagia kan?" balas Baekhyun.

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu hentikan semua ini! Aku mohon selesaikan hubungan terlarang ini Chanyeol. Lanjutkan hidupmu bersama Krystal, jangan ganggu aku lagi! Biarkan aku tinggal bersama Eomma dan Appa." Ujar Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun, kenapa kau mau aku melakukan itu?" sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memegang kedua tangan Chanyeol. "Aku mohon, biarkan aku pergi. Jangan membuatku terus-menerus dihantui rasa bersalah pada Krystal."

"Kenapa kau merasa bersalah pada Krystal? Kau sama sekali tidak berbuat kesalahan padanya. Dengarkan ini baik-baik Baekhyun! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku. Apalagi sekarang kau sedang mengandung anakku."

Pegangan tangan Baekhyun langsung lepas dari tangan Chanyeol. "Mengandung anakmu?"

"Iya, kau sedang mengandung anakku. Buah hati kita," jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin hamil."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kita selalu melakukannya tanpa pengaman. Dan dokter sendiri yang mengatakan jika kau sedang mengandung. Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi orangtua." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya yang masih datar, ia tidak menyangka jika ia sedang hamil. Baekhyun mengandung anak Chanyeol. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Di saat Baekhyun ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, Tuhan malah memberikan Baekhyun janin di rahimnya. Kenapa semuanya jadi sulit seperti ini?

Baekhyun menggenggam jas yang Chanyeol kenakan dengan erat. "Katakan bahwa apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan itu tidak benar. Katakan bahwa semuanya bohong." Pinta Baekhyun dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Inilah kebenarannya Baekhyun, kau sedang mengandung anakku." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Kau pasti bohong kan? Kau pasti sengaja mengatakan itu agar aku tidak pergi darimu."

"Aku berbicara jujur Baek. Aku juga sudah memberitahumu bahwa dokter kandungan sendiri yang mengatakannya. Apa kau masih tidak percaya? Ayo! Kita temui dokter itu sekarang! Bila perlu kita suruh dia untuk memeriksamu lagi." Jelas Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Air mata Baekhyun semakin mengalir dengan deras. Mendengar bahwa ia sedang mengandung anak Chanyeol adalah hal buruk, la mengandung anak dari kakak tirinya sendiri yang sudah memiliki seorang istri. Walaupun Baekhyun sudah jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja ini salah.

"Saya-"

Pergi!" perintah Baekhyun.

Salah satu alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Pergi dari sini!" jelas Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, sampai kapanpun." Tolak Chanyeol.

"Aku mohon, untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku sendiri. Aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikiranku." Ungkap Baekhyun.

"Tida—"

"Aku tidak akan kabur dari sini. Aku tau kau pasti sudah mengetatkan keamanan di kamar ini kan? Jadi tidak akan ada celah untuk kabur dari sini." Ujar Baekhyun untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam, benar juga ucapan Baekhyun. la kan sudah menyuruh beberapa bodyguardnya untuk menjaga kamar inap Baekhyun, jadi wanita ini tidak akan mempunyai celah untuk kabur.

"Aku mohon." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sangat memelas.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, la menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang masih saja turun. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus berhenti menangis! Aku tidak suka melihat air matamu turun."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Pria matang itu mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun secara bergantian, lalu kening wanita itu.

"Jangan lakukan hal buruk yang akan membahayakanmu dan juga calon anak kita!" perintah Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

Air mata Baekhyun kembali mengalir begitu saja saat Chanyeol sudah pergi. Wanita itu masih tidak menyangka jika di dalam rahimnya ada calon anak Chanyeol dan juga dirinya. Kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini? Kenapa di saat Baekhyun ingin mengakhiri semuanya, Tuhan seakan-akan tidak mendukungnya? Andai saja kejadian setahun lalu itu tidak pernah terjadi, maka kehidupan Baekhyun tidak akan seperti ini. Kejadian setahun lalu yang membuatnya harus melakukan hubungan terlarang bersama kakak tirinya sendiri yang sudah memiliki seorang istri.

_**Flashback on.**_

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mandi, ia memutuskan untuk memakai kaos longgar dan hotpants untuk menemani ia tidur di malam hari. Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, lalu memainkan ponselnya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di rumah. Eomma dan juga Appa Baekhyun berada di Canada, sedangkan ia sekarang tinggal di Korea bersama kakak beserta kakak iparnya. Baekhyun terpaksa harus tinggal bersama mereka, karena harus melanjutkan kuliahnya Korea. Sedangkan orangtuanya memutuskan untuk tinggal di kota kelahiran Ayah Chanyeol sambil menikmati masa-masa tua. Awalnya Baekhyun ingin kuliah disana saja, tapi Chanyeol dengan tegas melarangnya, la mengatakan jika Baekhyun akan lebih bagus kuliah di Korea saja.

Satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui, bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah putri kandung dari keluarga Park, la hanyalah seorang anak yang beruntung, yang menjadi anak tiri dari keluarga terpandang tersebut. Setelah ayah kandung Baekhyun meninggal karena sakit keras, ibu Baekhyun kembali menikah, la menikah dengan seorang pengusaha yang merupakan ayah dari Chanyeol, yaitu Park Yunho. Ibu Baekhyun yang bernama Jaeejong itu menikah dengan Yunho sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kembali lagi ke topik, apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan seorang diri di rumah? Kakaknya masih sibuk bekerja, sedangkan kakak iparnya pergi entah kemona. Shopping atau mungkin bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Di saat Baekhyun akan pergi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama temannya, maka Chanyeol akan melarangnya. Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa kakaknya itu selalu saja melarang setiap kali Baekhyun ingin pergi. Kalaupun ia diizinkan pergi, itupun atas pengawalan dari bodyguard. Baekhyun jadi kesal sendiri, ia seperti anak kecil yang terus saja diawasi. Padahal kan umurnya sudah 18 tahun. Seharusnya Chanyeol memberikan ia sedikit kebebasan saja.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun yang awalnya bermain ponsel mulai menguap. Kedua matanya terasa berat. Baekhyun tertidur tanpa sadar. Bahkan ia belum sempat menutup pintu kamarnya.

Chanyeol mengocak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Semua masalah datang silih berganti di hidupnya. Kenapa sangat sulit untuk Chanyeol hidup bahagia? Selalu saja ada pantangan. Tuhan seolah- olah tidak ingin membiarkan Chanyeol bahagia begitu saja, sehingga ia selalu saja memberikan cobaan.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Pria matang itu baru saja mendapat informasi dari anak buahnya mengenai daddynya yang kembali curiga kepada Chanyeol. Daddynya itu curiga jika Chanyeol masih menyimpan perasaan kepada adik tirinya sendiri yang bernama Baekhyun.

Ya, memang itu semua benar. Seorang Park Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada adik tirinya sendiri, la tidak tau kapan perasaannya ini mulai muncul, yang pasti ia sangat menyukai adiknya itu. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun mempunyai daya tarik sendiri yang mampu membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya.

Yunho yang tidak lain adalah daddynya mengetahui perasaan Chanyeol tersebut, la terkejut bukan main saat mengetahui fakta tersebut. Putra kandungnya menyukai adik tirinya sendiri.

Awalnya Yunho ragu dengan hal tersebut, namun setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut ternyata apa yang ditakutkannya benar terjadi, Chanyeol menaruh perasaan pada Baekhyun. Karena Yunho sudah mengetahui hal tersebut, Chanyeol mencari cara agar membuat daddynya itu percaya bahwa kini Chanyeol sudah tidak memiliki perasaan pada Baekhyun.

Dan jalan yang Chanyeol ambil adalah menikahi wanita lain yang tidak lain adalah Krystal. Chanyeol terpaksa melakukan itu agar Yunho percaya bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan pada Baekhyun.

Jika Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal tersebut, maka Yunho pasti akan menjauhkan Baekhyun darinya. Yunho akan melakukan segala cara agar Baekhyun jauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol. Karena menurut Yunho, apa yang telah dilakukan putranya itu salah besar. Tidak seharusnya ia jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri, ya walaupun hanya adik tiri.

Setelah Chanyeol menikahi Krystal, akhirnya Yunho mulai percaya dengan Chanyeol, la percaya jika putranya itu sudah tidak memiliki perasaan pada Baekhyun, buktinya dia sudah menikah dengan wanita lain. Karena saking percayanya dengan Chanyeol, pria paruh baya itu sampai mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk tinggal dengan putranya itu.

Dan sekarang, dengan tiba-tiba Yunho kembali curiga pada Chanyeol, la curiga jika ternyata putranya itu masih ada perasaan dengan Baekhyun. Itulah yang membuat Chanyeol pusing saat ini. la harus mencari cara supaya Baekhyun tidak akan jauh darinya. Sekalipun nanti Yunho sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Hari ini ia terlalu banyak masalah. Selain urusan kantor, juga masalah dengan daddynya. Setelah berdebat panjang dengan dadynya tadi, akhirnya mau tidak mau Yunho harus percaya pada Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol sudah tidak memiliki perasaan pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengatakan untuk apa ia menikahi Krystal jika masih suka pada Baekhyun? Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut, karena Chanyeol tipikal orang yang tidak suka menyakiti perasaan wanita. Buktinya saja ia belum pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan yang serius dengan wanita selain Krystal. Chanyeol juga tidak pernah gonta- ganti pacar.

Yunho yang mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol hanya bisa percaya, la tau betul bagaimana sikap putranya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak akan mempermainkan perasaan wanita. Apalagi jika wanitanya sebaik Krystal. Mau tidak mau Yunho harus mempercayai Chanyeol, la tidak tau jika kepercayaan yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol disalahgunakan.

Chanyeol menggunakan cara yang sederhana untuk mengelabuhi Yunho, perasaan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun tidak pernah berubah. Kalian tau alasan Chanyeol tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita selain Krystal? Karena itu semua demi cintanya pada Baekhyun. Bahkan pernikahannya saat ini dengan Krystal juga supaya ia masih tetap bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat tak sengaja melihat pintu kamar Baekhyun yang terbuka. Chanyeol dapat melihat bagaimana pemandangan di dalam.

Baekhyun sedang tertidur membelakanginya, Paha mulusnya terekspos karena dia hanya menggunakan hot pants.

Sial, hanya karena melihat itu saja Chanyeol sudah sangat tegang. Inilah kelebihan Baekhyun, ia bisa membuat Chanyeol tegang tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuat sesuatu yang dibawah sana mengeras. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide licik terlintas di kepala Chanyeol.

Dengan pelan, pria itu masuk ke kamar adik tirinya. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol mengambil ponsel canggihnya di kantong dan mengaktifkan sebuah perekam video. Lalu ia mencari posisi yang tepat untuk meletakkan ponselnya itu.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol membuka jas dan juga kemejanya, sehingga kini ia hanya menggunakan celana kantornya. Secara perlahan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas. Sekarang ia akan membuat Baekhyun menjadi miliknya.

Tangan nakal Chanyeol menggeroyangi anggota tubuh Baekhyun, dari kaki hingga paha, la sudah sangat menantikan waktu ini sejak lama. Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, Chanyeol langsung melumat bibir seksi milik Baekhyun. Gadis yang masih duduk di bangku kuliah itu sangat terkejut saat mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun langsung membuka kedua matanya, la tak percaya saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya ini? Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun berusaha untuk berontak, namun tidak membuahkan hasil.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan ganasnya seolah tak ada hari esok. Tangan pria itupun tidak tinggal diam, kedua tangan Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun yang masih tertutup oleh kaos itu. Air mata Baekhyun langsung jatuh begitu saja, ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan melakukan ini. Perlawanan yang Baekhyun berikan sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi Chanyeol. Bahkan pria itu kini sudah merobek kaos yang Baekhyun gunakan. Dan sangat kebetulan, saat ini Baekhyun tidak menggunakan bra. Chanyeol yang melihat itu terseyum.

Chanyeol menghisap payudara Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu yang membuat sang pemiliknya menggelinjang. Setelah Itu, Chanyeol membuka hotpants dan celana dalam Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran. la mengamati bentuk tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat indah. Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, Chanyeol membuka celana kantornya.

Detik berikutnya Chanyeol beraksi untuk membuka celana dalamnya, la sudah tidak sabar untuk menggagahi Baekhyun.

"Oppa, aku mohon jangan lakukan ini!" pinta Baekhyun pada kakak tirinya.

Pria yang dipanggil kakak oleh Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan ucapan gadis itu. la melanjutkan kegiatannya, yaitu membuka celana dalamnya. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat celana dalam milik kakaknya sudah turun dengan sempurna. Dalam hati, ia meramalkan doa agar pria di hadapannya ini tidak jadi melakukan aksi buruknya.

"Kenapa kau mengalihkan pandangan? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat betapa gagahnya aku?" ujar pria itu.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan lakukan ini Oppa! Karena ini semua tidak benar."

"Bagian mananya yang tidak benar? Apa salah jika aku ingin bercinta dengan gadis yang aku cintai? Eh tidak-tidak, sebentar lagi sebutanmu bukanlah gadis, melainkan wanita. "Jelas pria itu yang semakin membuat air mata Baekhyun turun.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membalas ucapon pria itu, karena detik selanjutnya bibirnya sudah tersumpal oleh bibir milik pria itu. Pria yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol, yaitu kakak tiri dari Baekhyun melumat bibir gadis itu dengan penuh gairah. Kemudian Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher jenjang milik adik tirinya. la memberikan banyak kissmark disana.

Setelah puas, pria itu menatap kemaluan Baekhyun dengan nafsu. Detik selanjutnya, jari- jari tangannya sudah bermain di sekitaran sana, la dapat merasakan jika kemaluan gadis itu sudah basah oleh suatu cairan. Chanyeol tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sudah sangat siap untuknya.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Chanyeol menggesek-gesekkan kemaluannya di daerah vagina milik Baekhyun. Tangan pria itu juga

tidak tinggal diam, ia memainkan kedua payudara Baekhyun yang sangat pas saat berada di genggamannya. Sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun menahan desahan yang mencoba meluncur dari bibirnya. Gadis itu mencoba untuk memberontak, namun tidak ada hasilnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, kekuatan yang dimiliki Baekhyun tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kekuatan pria itu.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan apa yang namanya surga dunia. Jadi berhentilah menangis! Ganti suara isakanmu menjadi desahan!" kata Chanyeol lalu menjilati telinga Baekhyun.

Dalam sekali hentakan, setengah batang kemaluan Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam vagina Baekhyun. Gadis yang masih duduk di bangku kuliah itu langsung teriak kesakitan saat merasakan daerah kemaluannya robek dan dipaksakan untuk menerima sesuatu. Air mata Baekhyun mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Mahkota yang ia jaga selama 18 tahun direnggut begitu saja oleh pria brengsek di hadapannya ini. Hancur sudah masa depannya.

"Fuck, milikmu begitu sempit." Ujar Chanyeol sambil terus menghentak-hentakan pinggulnya.

Goyangan pinggul Chanyeol membuahkan hasil, karena saat ini milikknya sudah tertanam penuh di kemaluan Baekhyun. Darah yang keluar dari dalam vagina Baekhyun pun semakin banyak, tapi itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap Chanyeol yang sudah ditutupi oleh nafsu.

"Hikss, hentikan! Aku mohon," pinta Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menghentikan ini. Nikmati saja dan rasakan bagaimana sensasinya."

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat irama gerakan pinggulnya yang menghasilkan sebuah suara khas jika pasangan sedang bercinta. Baekhyun mencengkram punggung Chanyeol saat merasakan bahwa kemaluannya sesak oleh barang milik pria itu. Ini terasa sangat menyakitkan baginya. Baekhyun mencakar punggung milik Chanyeol saat merasakan vaginanya mengeluarkan cairan. Dan tak lama setelah itu, ia juga merasakan jika Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairan miliknya di dalam kemaluan Baekhyun.

"Akh, akhirnya! Walaupun kau seorang perawan, namun kau bisa memenuhi nafsu besarku." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mencium kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak membalas ucapan Chanyeol, karena ia benar-benar lemas. Sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk melawan pria itu. Sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Baekhyun sempat mendengarkan sesuatu.

"Mulai detik ini, kau menjadi milikku. Kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku."

Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol selalu memaksa Baekhyun untuk memenuhi nafsu besarnya. Jika Baekhyun tidak mau melakukan itu, maka Chanyeol akan mengancam dengan sebuah video yang sudah dia rekam. Video yang sangat memalukan bagi Baekhyun. Wanita itu tidak mau jika sampai video itu tersebar.

Mau tidak mau ia harus melakukan apa yang Chanyeol mau. Pria itu mempunyai senjata untuk selalu menguasai Baekhyun. Dengan teganya dia merekam seluruh kegiatan bejatnya dan menjadikan sebuah ancaman kepada Baekhyun jika sampai wanita itu membantah ucapannya.

_**Flashback off.**_

Baekhyun sangat pusing memikirkan masalah ini. Semuanya terlalu rumit untuk diselesaikan. Sekarang ia tidak hanya menyakiti Krystal dengan bermain affair dengan suaminya, tapi juga Baekhyun sudah hamil anak Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana reaksi Krystal saat mengetahuinya.

Selain itu, bagaimana jika orangtuanya mengetahui ini semua? Baekhyun belum siap untuk melihat saat mereka mengetahui semua kebenarannya. Baekhyun pasti akan dianggap wanita jalang yang dengan tidak tau malunya menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang sudah beristri. Apalagi jika pria itu adalah kakak tirinya sendiri. Kedua orangtuanya pasti akan sangat kecewa padanya.

Sekarang apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan? Sebelum Baekhyun hamil saja, Chanyeol tidak mau melepaskannya. Apalagi sekarang? Di saat Baekhyun sedang mengandung calon anak Chanyeol. Pasti akan sangat mustahil bisa pergi dari sisi Chanyeol.

Mengingat pria itu sangat berkuasa dan akan melakukan apapun sesuai keinginannya. Baekhyun mengelus perutnya yang masih datar, la tidak menyangka jika saat ini di rahimnya ada calon anaknya.

Walaupun Baekhyun tidak suka dengan situasi seperti ini, calon anak yang ada di rahimnya sama sekali tidak bersalah. Jadi Baekhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menjaga dan menyayangi calon anaknya ini.

Senyum di bibir Chanyeol tidak pernah luntur. Hal itu membuat bodyguard yang menjaga kamar Baekhyun jadi heran. Sangat jarang mereka melihat majikannya ini mengumbar senyum seperti itu. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya akan menampilkan wajah datarnya saja. Tapi kali ini senyum terus saja terukir di bibir Chanyeol. Dari kemarin malam hingga pagi ini.

"Apa kalian senang bekerja denganku?" tanya Chanyeol pada kedua bodyguardnya.

"Maksud tuan?"

"Kalian senang atau tidak bekerja denganku?" jelas Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari kedua bodyguardnya.

"Kalau begitu nanti aku transfer bonus untuk kalian." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Tuan—"

"Kalian jangan heran karena hari ini mendapatkan bonus dariku. Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial dan kalian mengatakan juga senang bekerja denganku. Maka dari itu aku memberikan kalian bonus." Papar Chanyeol.

Kedua bodyguard Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih tuan."

"Tapi ingat! Kalian harus melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan dengan benar! Termasuk saat ini, jangan sampai kalian lengah untuk menjaga Baekhyun! Jangan sampai kejadian di rumah terulang!"

"Baik tuan, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik." Balas salah satu bodyguard tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi, ia segera merogoh ponselnya itu di dalam kantong, la melihat nama Krystal tertera disana. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, wanita yang menelponnya ini merusak moodnya saja. Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menemui Baekhyun untuk melihat wajah cantiknya. Tapi istrinya ini sudah menelponnya lebih dulu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ini sudah jam tujuh pagi, apa kau tidak pulang?"

"Tidak."

'Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu.'

Chanyeol tidak membalas ucapan Krystal, la terlalu malas meladeni wanita itu. Yang Chanyeol inginkan hanya masuk ke kamar inap Baekhyun dan menemui wanita itu. Karena sejak kemarin malam Chanyeol belum sempat berbicara lagi dengan wanita itu. Sejak Baekhyun meminta waktu untuk sendiri.

"Chanyeol? Kau masih disana?"

"Iya."

"Kalau kau tidak pulang, biarkan aku saja ke kantormu ya? Aku akan membawakanmu sarapan."

"Tidak perlu, disini aku sudah sarapan. Lebih baik kau habiskan waktu bersama teman-temanmu saja! Aku tutup telponnya."

Detik selanjutnya Chanyeol sudah memutuskan sambungan telponnya. la sudah malas jika harus berbicara dengan wanita itu. Jika bukan untuk menghilangkan rasa curiga daddynya, Chanyeol tidak akan menikahi Krystal, la melakukan itu dengan terpaksa. Chanyeol sendiri jadi muak saat ia harus menjalin kasih dengan wanita itu, apalagi ia harus bersikap romantis dan perhatian padanya. Itu semua kan Chanyeol lakukan agar Krystal mau menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang duduk bersandar sambil menatap jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan taman rumah sakit di pagi hari. Baekhyun sangat fokus melihat pemandangan di luar sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

Apakah sebegitu bagusnya pemandangan di luar? Dengan perlahan Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. la menatap tidak suka ke meja kecil yang berada di dekat Baekhyun. Sarapan yang tadi suster bawakan untuk wanita itu sama sekali belum tersentuh, masih utuh. Kenapa Baekhyun belum memakan sarapannya?

"Sayang," panggil Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Baekhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah ada di hadapannya. "Kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja, apa pemandangan di luar begitu bagus? Hingga kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku." Kata Chanyeol.

"Iya, taman rumah sakit ini sangat indah. Aku jadi ingin kesana," balas Baekhyun.

"Tapi sayangnya kau tidak bisa kesana." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Karena kau harus istirahat." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah tidak apa, jadi aku tidak perlu istirahat lagi."

"Tidak, kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Apalagi sarapanmu belum kau sentuh sama sekali." Jelas Chanyeol.

Seketika Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja yang ada sarapannya. "Aku tidak suka sarapan itu."

"Kenapa? Makanan itu sepertinya lezat."

"Kau bilang apa? Lezat? Teori darimana yang mengatakan makanan rumah sakit itu lezat? Makanan disini hambar, aku tidak suka." Papar Baekhyun.

"Darimana kau tau? Apakah kau sudah merasakannya?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung dibalas gelengan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu cobalah, maka kau akan tau betapa lezatnya makanan ini."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang mengambil semangkok bubur. Pria itu mengambil sesendok lalu ia sodorkan pada Baekhyun. "Ayo buka mulutmu!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Buka mulutmu Baekhyun! Makanan ini sangat lezat, tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Bujuk Chanyeol.

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya? Kau bahkan tidak mencobanya, tapi kau sudah bilang bahwa itu lezat."

Chanyeol langsung menyuapkan sesendok bubur tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Hambar, itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan. Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol mengunyah dan menelannya seolah-olah itu adalah makanan yang sangat lezat, la harus bisa membujuk Baekhyun agar mau makan.

"Wow, aku belum pernah memakan bubur selezat ini sebelumnya." Puji Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol. Apakah benar bubur yang pria itu makan sangat lezat? Tapi kan, yang Baekhyun tau makanan rumah sakit itu hambar.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mencobanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku—"

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mencobanya." Potong Chanyeol.

"Tapi-"

"Jika kau tidak mau maka aku yang akan menghabiskannya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mencoba untuk menyuapkan sesendok bubur lagi ke mulutnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu, langsung menahan tangan Chanyeol. "Ini makanan untukku kan? Jadi biarkan aku saja yang memakannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia berhasil membujuk Baekhyun agar mau memakan sarapannya. Ya walaupun Chanyeol harus berbicara dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan.

"Benarkah? Kau mau memakannya?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyuapkan sesendok bubur pada Baekhyun. la menelan salivanya setelah melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat memakan bubur tersebut. Kebohongannya sekarang terungkap. Setelah menelan bubur tersebut, Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Kau berbohong! Kau bilang jika bubur ini sangat lezat, tapi nyatanya hambar."

"Benarkah? Tapi saat aku memakannya tadi bubur ini sangat lezat." Elak Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Kau pasti berbohong kan? Tidak mungkin rasa bubur berubah dalam waktu sekejap." Ujar Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung panik. Kenapa Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk menangis? la kan hanya sedikit berbohong mengenai rasa bubur ini, tapi kenapa sampai membuat Baekhyun mau menangis?

"Hey, kenapa kau mau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Karena kau sudah membohongiku." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Tidak—"

"Jangan mengelak lagi! Kau sudah ketahuan berbohong!" potong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Baiklah, aku mengaku bersalah. Maafkan aku karena sudah membohongimu. Aku hanya ingin supaya kau memakan sarapanmu."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara berbohong!" kesal Baekhyun.

"Terus dengan cara apa? Dengar ini Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Aku hanya ingin kau memakan sarapanmu supaya kau bisa pulih dengan cepat. Dan ingat satu hal! Bahwa sekarang kau mempunyai tanggung jawab. Kau sedang mengandung calon anak kita. Jika kau tidak makan, lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Kau ingin calon anak kita kurang asupan?" jelas Chanyeol dengan panjang lebar.

Seketika Baekhyun langsung menatap perut datarnya. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar juga. Kesehatan calon anaknya sangat penting. Baekhyun tidak boleh egois lagi, ia harus makan demi calon anaknya ini.

"Sekarang buka kembali mulutmu! Setelah ini aku janji akan mengajakmu ke taman." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur.

Kedua mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu, tapi setelah kau menghabiskan sarapanmu dan juga meminum vitamin." Kata Chanyeol.

Dengan semangat Baekhyun langsung memakan sesendok bubur yang disuapkan oleh Chanyeol, la bosan diam di kamar ini, jadi ia perlu refreshing ke taman yang juga akan menyegarkan pikirannya. Chanyeol yang melihat bagaimana lahapnya Baekhyun tersenyum. Ternyata wanita ini sangat peduli dengan calon anak mereka. Buktinya Baekhyun mau makan setelah diberitahu, ya walaupun juga karena dijanjikan untuk pergi ke taman sih. Setidaknya, Chanyeol cukup senang melihat Baekhyun yang ternyata tidak benci dengan kehamilannya ini.

Krystal berulang kali menelpon Chanyeol, tapi tidak pernah diangkat oleh pria itu. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Kemana perginya dia? Saat ini Krystal sedang berada di kantor Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya di ruangan pria itu. la sama sekali tidak melihat ada Chanyeol disini. Sekretaris suaminya juga mengatakan jika Chanyeol belum datang ke kantor. Terakhir kali pria itu datang ke kantor kemarin sore. Kemana perginya Chanyeol? Tadi ia bilang ada di kantor dan saat Krystal ingin membawakan sarapan, Chanyeol tidak mau. Apakah Chanyeol telah membohongi Krystal?

"Stella, emm apa kemarin kau menemani Chanyeol bekerja?" tanya Krystal pada sekretaris Chanyeol.

"Iya, seperti biasa." Jawab Stella dengan sopan.

"Pekerjaan penting apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa Chanyeol sampai tidak pulang?" tanya Krystal.

"Maksudmu? Pekerjaan apa yang kau maksud?" bingung Stella.

Kalian jangan tanyakan kenapa percakapan mereka tidak formal seperti kebanyakan seorang atasan dan juga bawahan. Karena Krystal sudah cukup mengenal Stella. Prinsip Krystal adalah ia harus mengenal orang yang bekerja atau dekat dengan suaminya, termasuk Stella.

"Pekerjaan yang penting. Suamiku bilang jika ada pekerjaan penting yang harus dia selesaikan. Karena itu kemarin ia tidak pulang." Ungkap Krystal.

"Aku tidak tau mengenai pekerjaan itu. Kemarin sore dia malah pulang lebih dulu, la mengatakan jika ada urusan penting di rumah." Kata Stella.

Deg.

Kenapa yang dikatakan Chanyeol pada Stella sangat berbeda dengan yang dikatakan pada Krystal? Kenapa semuanya berbanding terbalik? Kepada siapa Chanyeol berbicara jujur? Padanya atau Stella?

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, la tidak suka dengan semua ini. Baekhyun sudah seperti orang sakit keras saja sampai harus seperti ini. Chanyeol memang membawanya ke taman rumah sakit, tapi satu hal yang Baekhyun tidak sukai. Chanyeol membawanya ke taman rumah sakit menggunakan kursi roda. Baekhyun sudah mencoba untuk menolak, tapi Chanyeol tetap saja melakukannya.

Kenapa Chanyeol menyuruhnya menggunakan kursi roda? Memangnya Baekhyun sakit keras sampai harus begini. Setelah berdebat cukup lama, akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah, la menyerah saat mendengar Chanyeol berbicara jika Baekhyun tidak boleh kelelahan, karena itu tidak baik untuk calon anak mereka.

Awalnya Baekhyun tidak percaya, tapi Chanyeol berhasil meyakinkannya. Pria itu memanggil dokter kandungan untuk mengatakannya langsung pada Baekhyun, bahwa ia tidak boleh kelelahan. Baekhyun sempat curiga bahwa dokter tersebut telah disetting oleh Chanyeol, agar berbicara sesuai keinginan pria itu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku memang sedang kesal padamu."

"Kenapa? Kau masih tidak terima menggunakan kursi roda? Ingat Baekhyun! Ini demi kebaikanmu dan calon anak kita." Tutur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak membalas ucapan Chanyeol, ia lebih memilih untuk mengamati suasana taman rumah sakit. Banyak pasien yang juga sedang berada di taman.

Tatapan Baekhyun terkunci pada seorang wanita yang berpakaian rumah sakit sepertinya. Tidak sendiri, wanita itu ditemani oleh seorang pria yang mungkin adalah suaminya. Di dalam dekapan wanita itu, Baekhyun dapat melihat seorang bayi. Melihat itu, Baekhyun langsung menyentuh perutnya. Sembilan bulan lagi ia juga akan menggendong bayi seperti wanita itu. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum, la duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat anak kita?" ujar Chanyeol yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Bersabarlah! Kita hanya perlu menunggu selama sembilan bulan." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" balas Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika Krystal sampai mengetahui hal ini? Tidak hanya mempunyai hubungan dengan suaminya, sekarang aku juga sedang hamil anak suaminya." Ungkap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau memikirkan itu? Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal seperti itu, cukup aku saja." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkan itu? Cepat atau lambat Krystal pasti akan mengetahuinya. Aku taku—"

"Aku akan menceraikannya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau tidak akan melakukan itu Chanyeol." Tutur Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Aku bisa melakukan apa yang aku inginkan."

"Tapi tidak dengan itu, Chanyeol. Dia istrimu, kenapa kau sangat mudah untuk menceraikannya?" kata Baekhyun.

"Karena aku tidak mencintainya." ungkap Chanyeol.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Balas Baekhyun.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Itulah kenyataannya, aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Krystal." Papar Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau menikahinya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sangat penasaran.

"Itu karena dirimu." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku?" ujar Baekhyun yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau menikahi Krystal karena aku." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Kau akan mengerti, tapi tidak untuk saat ini." Jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin berbicara, namun sudah lebih dulu didahului oleh Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah memikirkan masalah yang tidak penting! Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menjaga kesehatanmu dan juga calon anak kita."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, la ragu apakah harus masuk ke rumahnya atau tidak. Karena jujur saja saat ini ia sedang malas jika harus bertemu dengan Krystal. Pasti wanita itu akan banyak tanya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga sudah tidak mau pulang, tapi Baekhyun tetap saja memaksa.

_**Flashback on.**_

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Baekhyun. Bisa-bisanya wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk pulang ke rumah. Mana mungkin Chanyeol mau pulang ke rumah di saat Baekhyun sedang sakit disini. Eh, bukannya sakit hanya saja membutuhkan istirahat yang banyak. Yang jelas, Chanyeol tidak mau pulang, la hanya ingin bersama Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau sangat keras kepala? Apa susahnya sih untuk pulang ke rumah?" ujar Baekhyun.

"Sangat susah karena aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendiri." Kata Chanyeol.

"Sendiri? Kau tidak salah? Bukannya kau sudah memberikan perintah kepada para bodyguardmu untuk menjagaku?" sindir Baekhyun.

"Ya kau memang benar, tapi itu kan berbeda. Mereka hanya bertugas untuk menjagamu, bukan menemanimu."

"Itu sama saja Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun.

'Berbeda."

"Sama."

"Berbeda."

"Sama."

"Berbe—"

"Kau bilang berbeda sekali lagi, maka aku akan marah padamu." Ancam Baekhyun.

"Menurutku itu sama saja, tidak ada bedanya. Yang terpenting mereka berada di sekitarku." Tambah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam, tidak membalas ucapan Baekhyun. la masih terkejut, apa wanita di hadapannya ini baru saja mengancamnya? Sedangkan disisi lain, Baekhyun sedang tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Bisa-bisanya ia mengancam Chanyeol. Jangan sampai pria itu marah dan akan menghukumnya.

"Apa kau baru saja mengancamku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, ia mencoba untuk berani. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Jika tidak suka katakan saja! Aku akan berhenti mengancammu, bahkan berbicara padamu."

"Eh? Tidak, kenapa kau harus berhenti bicara denganku? Terserah kau saja, aku akan menurut. Iya, menjaga dan menemani itu sama." Tutur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Coba kau bicara seperti itu sejak tadi, aku kan tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengancammu."

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum membalas ucapan Baekhyun. la tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan sedikit berubah sejak kehamilannya. Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan hormon ibu hamil? Akan sering berubah-ubah. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang membuat sang pemiliknya tersenyum manis. Baru saja dibicarakan, semoga saja perubahan sikapnya yang baik-baik untuk Chanyeol. Misalnya tidak mau jauh darinya. Jika seperti itu kan Chanyeol akan sangat diuntungkan.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang." Ucap Baekhyun yang masih menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

Seketika senyum Chanyeol luntur, wanita di hadapannya ini masih saja berusaha menyuruhnya untuk pulang. "Kenapa kau sangat senang menyuruhku pulang? Apa kau mempunyai ide untuk kabur?"

"Tidak! Bagaimana bisa aku kabur dengan penjagaan ketat dari bodyguordmu? Kau ini aneh-aneh saja." Kata Baekhyun.

"Lagipula, aku menyuruhmu untuk pulang karena ada yang menunggumu di rumah." Lanjut Baekhyun yang langsung membuat kening Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Siapa?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. "Istrimu, Krystal. Kau sudah tidak pulang sejak kemarin, aku yakin dia sangat khawatir denganmu."

"Oh." Balas Chanyeol dengan sangat singkat.

"Ini sudah jam delapan malam, Krystal pasti sudah menunggumu. Pulanglah!" tutur Baekhyun.

"Tidak, biarkan saja dia menunggu. Itu bukan urusanku."

Spontan, Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol, la tidak suka dengan jawaban pria itu. "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu! Dia istrimu Chanyeol."

"Ya, aku tau dia istriku. Tapi kau adalah kekasihku, belahan jiwaku." Ungkap Chanyeol yang tanpa sengaja membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"Pipimu langsung memerah saat mendengar ucapanku." Tambah Chanyeol untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Pipiku kan memang seperti ini sejak aku lahir." Elak Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Ta—

"Sudahlah! Kenapa kita jadi bahas yang lain? Lebih baik kau segera pulang, jangan membuat Krystal menunggu lama." Papar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, sudah aku katakan aku tidak mau pulang. Aku mau menemanimu disini." "Baiklah, tidak apa jika kau tidak mau pulang. Tapi kau jangan diam di kamar inap ini, lebih baik kau diam di luar saja. Aku tidak mau tinggal di ruangan yang sama dengan pria egois sepertimu." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku! Bukannya aku egois, hanya sa—"

Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya. "Aku tidak mendengar apapun."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeram marah di dalam hati. Jika saja Baekhyun sedang tidak hamil, mungkin sudah banyak kata kasar yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Atau bahkan Chanyeol bisa saja sudah menghukum Baekhyun atas sikapnya ini.

"Sayang, ak—"

"Aku seperti mendengar suara seseorang, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya." Ujar Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Chanyeol mengepal saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. la harus bisa meredam emosinya ini. Jongan sampai io melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada wanita yang ia cintai ini.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku akan pulang seperti yang kau perintahkan." Ungkap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun yang langsung dibalas anggukon oleh Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah! Jangan membuat Krystal menunggu lama." Sambung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Wanita itu semangat sekali menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Kenapa harus ada syaratnya?" kesal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengendikan kedua bahunya. "Dengan syarat atau aku tidak akan pulang."

Baekhyun menggerutu di dalam hati. Kenapa sekarang malah Chanyeol yang balik mengancamnya?

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Berikan aku ciuman. "Jawab Chanyeol.

"Biasanya dia akan langsung menciumku," ujar Baekhyun dengan pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kau yang menciumku lebih dulu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak mau." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Kalau begitu aku akan tetap disini. Biarkan saja Krystal menungguku di rumah. Ini akan menjadi salahmu, karena kau tidak memberiku ciuman. Kau yang akan disalahkan." Papar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Kenapa Baekhyun yang nanti akan disalahkan?

"Kasihan Krystal menungguku di rumah. Itu semua karena kau tidak mau memberikanku ciuman, hanya sebuah ciuman. "Jelas Chanyeol.

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, la menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol. Hanya sekedar menempelkan, karena Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sebelumnya kan ia hanya perlu membalas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tau bagaimana caranya memulai. Chanyeol yang mengerti, langsung memulai ciumannya, la melumat bibir seksi milik Baekhyun. Menghisap bibir atas dan bawah wanita itu secara bergantian. Lidah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah saling membelit, mereka juga bertukar saliva.

Tangan Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun. Ciuman mereka masih terus berlanjut. Baekhyun terbuai oleh ciuman lembut Chanyeol. Mereka saling mencecapi dan juga melumat. Sampai keduanya mulai kehabisan oksigen.

"Aku akan pulang dan besok pagi aku akan kembali kesini." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati!" sahut Baekhyun.

_**Flashback off.**_

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia memang akan kembali ke rumah ini, karena dia kan belum menceraikan Krystal.

•

•

•

Krystal menatap ke arah jendela, saat ini pikirannya sedang kacau. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan mengenai Chanyeol. Sikap pria itu yang belakangan ini banyak berubah. Sejak tadi ponsel Chanyeol tidak aktif, alhasil Krystal tidak bisa menghubunginya. Kemana perginya Chanyeol? Pria itu bahkan tidak pergi ke kantor hari ini.

Krystal menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, la tersenyum setelah melihat pelaku pembuka pintu tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol. Pria itu masuk dengan wajah datarnya. Krystal langsung menghampiri suaminya itu.

"Sayang, kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Krystal.

Chanyeol tidak membalas ucapan Krystal, jujur saja ia sangat malas untuk menanggapi Krystal, la lebih memilih untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan badannya. Chanyeol tidak tau jika sikapnya itu membuat Krystal sakit hati. Sejak kemarin ia menunggu Chanyeol, tapi ini yang ia dapatkan? Oke, Krystal akan menunggu sampai pria itu selesai mandi. Semua pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ada di benak Krystal akan ia lontarkan kepada Chanyeol. Tak sampai setengah jam, Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Pria itu mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil.

"Chanyeol, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Krystal.

"Aku bekerja, memangnya kemana lagi?" sahut Chanyeol.

"Bekerja? Dimana? Sejak tadi aku ada di kantormu tapi kau tidak ada disana. Apa kantormu sudah pindah? Atau aku yang salah masuk kantor tadi?" cerocos Krystal.

Chanyeol menatap Krystal. "Jika aku mengatakan jika sedang bekerja, maka aku memang bekerja. Apa bekerja harus selalu di kantor? Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang ada di luar kantor."

"Benarkah? Oke, aku percaya untuk yang Itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan apa yang kau katakan kemarin padaku? Kau bilang ada urusan penting sehingga kau tidak pulang. Tapi saat aku bertanya pada Stella, semua yang kau katakan berbanding terbalik. Kau bilang pada Stella jika kau ada urusan penting di rumah, sehingga kau pulang lebih dulu." Jelas Krystal.

'Sial, kenapa Stella harus memberitahu Krystal tentang Itu.' Batin Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau membohongiku kan? Kemana kau pergi kemarin malam?" kata Krystal.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Urusan penting apa? Urusan ranjang dengan wanita lain? Apa kau selingkuh dariku Chanyeol?" tuduh Krystal.

Chanyeol melemparkan handuknya ke sembarang arah. "Aku tidak selingkuh."

"Lalu kau tidur dimana kemarin? Kau berada di tempat selingkuhanmu itu kan?" papar Krystal.

"Aku tidak selingkuh."

"Jika benar, lalu kenapa sikapmu berubah akhir-akhir ini? Kau sering mengacuhkanku, kau tidak punya waktu untukku. Dan satu hal lagi, apakah kau tidak mau memiliki anak dariku karena kau mau memilikinya dari wanita lain? Katakan padaku Chanyeol! Kau tidur dengan banyak wanita jalang lalu ingin memiliki anak dari mereka, bukan dariku?"

Plak.

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Krystal. Pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol hanya melihat Krystal yang sudah menangis karena apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Kau menamparku? Kau—"

"Itu yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau berbicara seperti itu lagi. Aku tegaskan ini padamu bahwa aku tidak tidur dengan wanita jalang seperti apa yang kau tuduhkan" ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal telah pulang, jika ini yang aku dapatkan. Bukannya menyambut suaminya dengan sikap manis, kau malah menuduhku." Tambah Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan Krystal seorang diri.

Air mata Krystal mengalir dengan deras. Wanita itu juga memegang pipinya yang kini memerah akibat perbuatan suaminya. Ini pertama kalinya Krystal ditampar seseorang, la tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol melakukan ini.

Baekhyun terus saja mencari posisi yang tepat. Ini sudah jam sembilan malam, tapi ia belum juga bisa tidur. Entah kenapa Baekhyun kepikiran dengan Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun merindukan pria itu. Tapi apakah bisa? Chanyeol kan baru saja pergi, bahkan belum ada satu jam.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol, la juga tidak tau kenapa, mungkin efek dari kehamilannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa egois, ia harus sadar dimana posisinya sekarang. Krystal adalah istri Chanyeol, wanita itu lebih berhak atas Chanyeol. Oleh karena itu Baekhyun menyuruh pria itu untuk pulang.

Tok... Tok... Tok

Pintu kamar inap Baekhyun diketuk, wanita itu segera menyuruh seseorang di luar sana agar masuk. Seorang bodyguard menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Tuan Chanyeol menelpon dan ingin berbicara dengan anda." Ujar bodyguard tersebut sambil menyodorkan sebuah ponsel.

Baekhyun segera mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mendekatkan dengan telinganya. "Hallo."

Baekhyun dapat melihat jika bodyguard yang membawakannya ponsel pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Mungkin ia tidak ingin mengganggu percakapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur sayang?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau sesuatu? Katakan saja Baekhyun!"

"Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan sesuatu."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah!"

"Tap—"

"Kau harus tidur! Ingat dengan anak yang kau kandung!"

"Aku tau, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah mencobanya tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa."

"Apakah kau tidak bisa tidur karena aku tidak ada disana?"

Baekhyun terdiam, apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol seratus persen benar. Tapi Baekhyun malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Baekhyun? Jadi itu benar? Oh, so sweetnya. Kalau begitu aku akan langsung kesana, supaya kau bisa tidur"

"Tidak! Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Chanyeol. Aku akan tidur sekarang, jadi kau tidak perlu datang kesini."

"Benarkah? Padahal aku tidak keberatan jika harus pergi kesana sekarang juga."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan tidur sekarang. Kalau begitu aku tutup telponnya."

"Baiklah, I love you."

Baekhyun tidak membalas ucapan Chanyeol, ia langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Baekhyun cukup membalas pernyataan Chanyeol tadi di dalam hati. Cukup ia yang tau tentang perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun tidak ingin mempersulit keadaan jika sampai Chanyeol tau mengenai perasaannya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, la sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menemui belahan jiwanya, yang tidak lain adalah Baekhyun. Lengkap dengan setelan kantornya, Chanyeol menuruni undakan tangga. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu utama, suara seseorang menghentikannya terlebih dahulu.

"Chanyeol, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Krystal.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kenapa di saat seperti ini Krystal harus ada. "Ke kantor."

"Benarkah? Kau pergi ke kantor? Di saat masih jam enam pagi?" ujar Krystal dengan tak percaya.

"Lalu aku akan kemana? Apa kau tidak melihat penampilanku? Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi istriku? Sampai kau tidak tau kegiatanku. Memangnya di saat hari biasa seperti ini aku akan pergi kemana selain ke kantor?" papar Chanyeol.

"Tap-"

"Kau hanya membuang waktuku saja." Potong Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan Krystal.

Wanita yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan suaminya itu? Apakah benar ia pergi ke kantor? Di saat masih jam enam pagi?

Bahkan Krystal sangat yakin jika pegawai Chanyeol selain cleaning service belum datang ke kantor.

Untuk menjawab seluruh rasa penasarannya, Krystal memutuskan untuk mengikuti Chanyeol. Jika ia melakukan itu, maka ia akan tau kemana sebenarnya Chanyeol pergi. Krystal mengikuti Chanyeol dengan mobil kesayangannya, la sengaja membuat jarak antara mobil Chanyeol dan juga dirinya, agar pria itu tidak tau bahwa ia sedang diikuti oleh Krystal. Kening Krystal mengernyit saat menyadari bahwa jalan yang Chanyeol lewati adalah jalan menuju kantornya.

Jadi benar bahwa Chanyeol pergi ke kantor? Rasa penasaran Krystal terjawab saat melihat mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan gedung kantor keluarga Park. Krystal segera menghentikan mobilnya di tempat yang agak jauh, la juga melihat jika Chanyeol memasuki kantornya.

Krystal menyenderkan punggungnya dan memijit pelipisnya. Krystal sudah menuduh Chanyeol yang tidak-tidak. Ternyata pria itu memang benar pergi ke kantornya. Krystal sangat merasa bersalah telah menuduh suaminya itu. Apa mungkin kemarin ia juga sudah salah menduga pada Chanyeol? Apa benar pria itu menyelesaikan urusan kantor sehingga ia tidak bisa pulang? Dan kenapa Chanyeol harus berbohong pada Stella tentang ia ada urusan di rumah? Tapi tamparan yang kemarin Chanyeol berikan padanya tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis saat mengetahui bahwa Krystal sudah pergi. Dugaannya benar, wanita itu mengikutinya sampai kesini. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, Krystal terlalu mencurigainya.

Ya walaupun apa yang dicurigai Krystal memang benar. Chanyeol sudah tau jika wanita itu akan mengikutinya. Dia pasti ingin memastikan apakah Chanyeol datang ke kantor atau tidak.

Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju mobilnya kembali. Tidak langsung mengemudi, Chanyeol malah menelpon sekretarisnya. Tak menunggu waktu lama, panggilannya langsung diangkat.

"Selamat pagi pak." Jawab Sekretaris Chanyeol.

"Pagi, aku tidak akan basa-basi padamu. Untuk hari ini aku tidak akan pergi ke kantor, jadi undur semua rapat yang ada!"

"Baik pak."

"Satu lagi, jika Krystal bertanya padamu katakan aku sedang mengurus pekerjaan penting di luar. Kau paham?"

"Baik pak."

"Jangan baik-baik saja yang kau katakan! Tapi nanti kau mengatakan yang berbeda pada Krystal!" sindir Chanyeol.

"Eh? Untuk it—"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja! Ingat apa pesanku tadi."

Chanyeol langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya tanpa menunggu balasan dari sekretarisnya itu. Kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Niatnya kan memang pergi kesana, bukan ke kantor, la pergi kesini hanya untuk mengelabuhi Krystal saja.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, karena ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Tak sampai dua puluh menit, ia sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Dengan tak sabar ia melangkah menuju kamar inap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya saat tidak melihat keberadaan dua bodyguard di depan kamar inap Baekhyun.

Dengan perasaan yang sudah tidak karuan, Chanyeol masuk ke kamar inap yang menjadi tempat untuk Baekhyun istirahat. Setelah pintunya terbuka, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun duduk dengan tubuh yang terbalut sebuah dress? Menyadari pintunya dibuka dari luar, ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut langsung menoleh.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol biasa-biasa saja, berbeda dengan kedua bodyguard yang terlihat sedikit panik. Chanyeol segera melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang duduk.

"Sayang, kenapa kau menggunakan dress? Dan darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Chanyeol saat sudah berada di dekat Baekhyun.

"Karena aku tidak suka menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit. Kedua bodyguardmu yang membelikan dress ini untukku." Jelas Baekhyun.

Pandangan Chanyeol yang semulanya menatap Baekhyun, kini beralih kepada kedua bodyguardnya. "Kalian membelikan dress ini untuk Baekhyun?"

Kedua bodyguardnya mengangguk. "Maafkan kami tuan, tapi kami dipaksa untuk membelikannya."

"Memaksa? Siapa yang memaksa kalian? Apa kalian sedang menuduhku?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Buka—"

"Chanyeol, kedua bodyguardmu ini sudah menuduhku. Aku tidak memaksa mereka untuk membelikan dress ini. Kau percaya padaku kan?" ujar Baekhyun sambil memeluk Chanyeol dari samping.

Chanyeol yang mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Sikap Baekhyun banyak yang berubah setelah kehamilannya ini. Perubahan sikap yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Chanyeol.

"Ehem, begini saja. Coba kau ceritakan padaku semuanya, dari awal hingga akhir. Supaya aku bisa mengetahui mana yang benar dan salah." Kata Chanyeol dengan bijak.

"Maksudmu apa berbicara seperti itu? Kau tidak percaya denganku?" balas Baekhyun.

"Bukan seperti itu sayang, aku hanya ingin mendengar ceritanya juga. Bagaimana kedua bodyguard ini bisa membelikanmu dress." Tutur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan ia mulai menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam.

**Flashback on.**

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telponnya secara sepihak, Baekhyun memanggil bodyguard yang Chanyeol tugaskan untuk menjaganya.

"Ini ponsel milik siapa?" tanya Baekhyun pada keduanya.

"Milik saya, nyonya." Jawab salah satu bodyguard.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Manshik."

"Kalau namamu?" tanya Baekhyun pada bodyguard yang satunya.

"Nama saya Kwan Sung."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, kini ia sudah mengetahui nama dari kedua bodyguard yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya.

"Baiklah, ini Manshik aku kembalikan ponselmu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan ponsel milik Manshik yg langsung diterima oleh pemiliknya.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit keluar dulu." Ucap Kwan Sung dengan sopan.

Manshik dan Kwan Sung baru saja akan melangkah, tapi berhasil dihentikan oleh suara Baekhyun.

"Siapa yg menyuruh kalian untuk pergi? Aku belum selesai berbicara dengan kalian."

Baekhyun tersenyum misterius, tiba-tiba ia menginginkan sesuatu. "Kalian bodyguard Chanyeol kan?"

"Tentu saja Nona." Ujar Manshik dan Kwan Sung secara bersamaan.

"Kalian juga ditugaskan untuk menjagaku kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya"

"Apa Chanyeol memberikan tugas lain kepada kalian? Selain untuk menjagaku disini."

"Tuan Chanyeol memerintahkan kepada kami agar segera menghubunginya jika terjadi sesuatu dengan nona. Selain itu juga dia mengatakan jika kita harus menuruti perintah dari nona, kecuali untuk membantu nona kabur." Jelas Kwan Sung.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan dari Kwan Sung.

"Jadi jika aku memberikan kalian perintah, maka kalian akan melakukannya bukan?"

"Tentu, kecuali dalam hal kabur." Kata Manshik.

"Iya-iya aku mengerti. Lagipula saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin kabur. Jadi hentikan ucapan kalian mengenai kabur-kabur seperti tadi! Kesal Baekhyun.

"To the point saja, aku malas berbasa-basi dengan kalian. Aku ingin kalian membelikanku sebuah dress berwarna ungu." Tambah Baekhyun.

Kening Manshik mengernyit. "Maksud Nona?"

"Maksudku sudah sangat jelas, aku ingin kalian membelikanku sebuah dress berwarna ungu." Ungkap Baekhyun.

"Kami bisa saja membelikan itu untuk nona, tapi bukan sekarang. " balas Kwan Sung.

"Apa maksudmu?" bingung Baekhyun.

"Tuan Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan kami untuk meninggalkan nona, walaupun hanya sebentar. Kami akan meninggalkan tempat jika itu perintah dari tuan Chanyeol." Papar Kwan Sung.

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih? Tadi katanya kalian juga harus menuruti perintah dariku, lagipula ini kan tidak menyangkut kabur dari sini." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Iya, ta—"

"Tapi apa? Kalian tenang saja, aku tidak akan kabur dari sini. Jadi pergilah! Belikan aku sebuah dress berwarna ungu!" potong Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi kami harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada tuan Chanyeol." Sahut Manshik.

"What? Hanya membelikan aku dress kalian perlu meminta izin? Yang benar saja! Kalian ini sangat aneh" kesal Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah, jika kalian tidak mau melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan. Tapi nanti akan aku adukan kalian pada Chanyeol." Ancam Baekhyun.

"Bahkan jika aku mau, aku bisa menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memecat kalian." Lanjut Baekhyun yg membuat Manshik dan Kwan Sung menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

Manshik dan Kwan Sung menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Mereka menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. "Baiklah, kami akan membelikannya untuk nona. Tapi kami mohon jangan menyuruh tuan Chanyeol untuk memecat kami."

"Kalian tenang saja! Jika dressnya sudah sampai ditanganku maka kalian aman." Ucap Baekhyun

_**Flashback OFF**_

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. la jadi bingung setelah mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun. Kedua bodyguardnya benar, Baekhyun yang memaksa mereka untuk membelikan dress ungu yang Baekhyun gunakan sekarang. Bahkan wanita ini juga mengancam supaya Manshik dan Kwan Sung menuruti perintahnya. Bagaimana ini? Dia harus membela Baekhyun atau kedua bodyguardnya? Jika ia membela yang benar atau kedua bodyguardnya ini, maka Baekhyun pasti akan marah padanya. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak Ingin jika hal itu sampal terjadi.

Baru saja sikap Baekhyun mulal sedikit berubah, masa kini harus berubah lagi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.


End file.
